The Blue Wayfinder
by Drexbann15
Summary: What if Aqua was able to save both Terra AND herself from the Realm of Darkness in the Final Episode of Birth by Sleep? With this second chance, will Master Aqua be able to save Terra and Ventus or will she be lost to the darkness? Contains KH spoilers and some mild language, and I do not own anything about Kingdom Hearts. -Complete!-
1. Chapter 1: The Fight for a Friend

**The Blue Wayfinder**

_This is a just a quick recap to of the battle of the Final Episode in Birth by Sleep._

Chapter 1: The Fight for a Friend

Aqua had just left the comatose Ventus protected in the newly transformed Land of Departure which is later to be known as Castle Oblivion. She continued to walk away from the Castle when she heard someone.

"Aqua... put an end to me." A familiar voice spoke out.

Aqua turned in the direction of the voice to address it.

"Terra, tell me where to find you." Aqua responded as she left Castle Oblivion.

Aqua had sensed a powerful force coming from Radiant Garden so she dismounted her keyblade glider and landed near the central square in town. She looked up to see that the sky was blanketed with dark clouds; she also heard distant thunder...

"I thought this was the city of light..." Aqua examined the dark clouds. "Could Terra be here...?"

She walked toward the town square to find a man that had to be Terra! Excited and hopeful, she ran toward him in a hurry, only to be slightly confused when he didn't return a reaction to her presence. The man seemed in a daze staring at the dark sky...

"Terra?" Aqua addressed the man when she stopped right in front of him.

The man looked just like Terra, but he had silver-gray hair instead of brown and golden eyes instead of blue. He finally responded to Aqua by meeting her gaze and raising a hand to reach out to her.

But, his hand met Aqua's neck and he grabbed ahold of it as he slowly lifted her whole body off the ground, strangling her. Aqua tried to escape but it was no use.

"Who... am I?" The man asked as a dark aura steamed off his body.

**Play the Dismiss Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"Such a terrible...darkness..." Aqua struggled to say. "Fight it. Terra, please!"

"Terra...you say?" Xehanort questioned still in a daze.

Then suddenly, Xehanort released Aqua and she dropped to the ground as he began to clutch his head with his hands in clear agony. Some sort of internal struggle must be taking place... Xehanort continued to hold his head in distress as he groaned and winced at the pain until he stopped and smiled.

"Terra's heart has been extinguished, smothered by the darkness within him!" Xehanort asserted as he summoned his keyblade to strike Aqua. "Yeeerrgghh!"

Aqua was quick to dodge his attack so she regains her composure and realized what she had to do.

"My name is Master Aqua." She summoned her own keyblade. "Now return my friend's heart or pay the price!"

Xehanort smirked as he dashed at Aqua with incredible speed brandishing his keyblade, but Aqua was barely able to dodge his attack. She conjured a triple fire spell attack, and they all hit their marks. Faltering, Xehanort fired multiple balls of darkness from his keyblade at the blue-haired keyblade master. She wisely used her barrier to protect herself from all sides and reflect most of the shots back at him. He batted away and deflected most of the attacks, but he took some more damage as some of his own attack hurt him. Feeling weak, Xehanort conjured a cure spell to heal himself, and Aqua cursed this, knowing this might be a long battle.

She then lurched at him to take him on directly: this was a mistake. He easily blocked and countered Aqua, leaving her off-guard. Xehanort then did a powerful series of combo moves, and Aqua was unable to defend herself. At the end of the combo, Xehanort summoned a dark hand to reach out and slash at Aqua which unfortunately worked. Xehanort smirked at himself as he disappeared into the ground into a puddle of darkness. The puddle quickly moved underneath Aqua's feet, and he emerged with the same dark hand trying to attack her from below. Aqua could only take the onslaught of this attack as she slammed into the ground. She conjured a heal spell and got back up ready to fight.

She then conjured another spell which made her keyblade glow with light; it has grown in length giving her longer reach. Xehanort and Aqua both dashed at one another and collided with their keyblades. Holding each other in place, neither of them giving an inch, they were almost matched in power. But then Aqua did something to turn the tide.

"Thunder!" Aqua conjured and struck Xehanort from the help of the storm above them both.

Shocked and his guard wide-open, Aqua pushed him off and swung her keyblade to strike him multiple times. Aqua then did a powerful uppercut move which sent Xehanort flying upward. He landed back on his feet then fell on one knee, but then he got back up.

He was frustrated... unable to defeat this woman. He dismissed his keyblade and summoned barriers around the entire Town Square, entrapping them.

"No... Not yet!" Xehanort gritted. "I will guide you to the depths of darkness... Errreegghhaaahh!"

Xehanort convulsed, and suddenly a giant shadowy creature was summoned from the dark and it took its place behind him. It roared for a battle, roared for a worthy opponent. It seemed to be a Guardian of Darkness for Xehanort, whatever it was... it was now two on one.

Aqua conjured her triple fire spell again, but the Guardian easily moved Xehanort to dodge every one of them. It seemed like projectile attacks wouldn't work at all, she had to be more direct. They both came for her. Aqua was getting ready to attack, but the Guardian suddenly disappeared, then to her surprise, reappeared behind her. It grabbed both of her arms leaving her defenseless and at the mercy of Xehanort. He did another serious combo of damage on Aqua until the Guardian released her and they both kept their distance in case of a counterattack, but something happened...

Everything went white and then everything was surrounded with orange, like the whole place was aflame. Aqua could only see the Guardian, and behind it, Terra! She ran towards him, determined to save him, but the Guardian threw balls of darkness at her. She dodged every one of them and did a side-step around the creature to meet Terra, in a slight daze. The Guardian was about to attack them both when, by instinct, Terra and Aqua joined their keyblades together.

"Light!" They both shouted.

The Guardian was a creature of darkness; it could not handle such powerful light which inflected massive damage on it. Everything went white again, and they all came back to the entrapped Town Square. The Guardian was gone, but Xehanort was weak, struggling. Aqua decided to finish this and struck Xehanort over his heart with her keyblade which made him come back to his senses, and jump back.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by a golden aura. His body was at war, fighting Aqua on the outside and Terra, on the inside...

"Stop fighting back..." Xehanort commanded.

"Terra, I know you're in there." Aqua spoke out for her friend.

Xehanort scoffed at that remark, but he was still struggling within, he had to think of something to be rid of this nuisance. He came up with a desperate idea to stab himself in the heart with his keyblade.

"This'll teach you, get out of my heart!" Xehanort ordered as he stabbed himself.

"TERRA!" Aqua yelled in distress.

Xehanort dropped his keyblade and it disappeared and the Guardian reappeared behind Xehanort as it let out a low roar of defeat. The Guardian then began to dissolve in clumps of darkness which fell on the floor and opened a portal to the realm of darkness. Xehanort, now unconscious, fell into the muddy portal of darkness. Aqua ran to him hoping to pull him back out, but he sank too far and found herself diving in as well.

They were both falling in an endless abyss. Aqua reached out and quickly grabbed her friend and summoned her armor and glider in the process making her way back to the realm of light.

"I need to do something, or we'll both be lost..." She closed her eyes to make a decision. "NO! We can make it!"

The glider, miraculously, made it through just in time as the portal closed right behind them. The Town Square was back to normal, and the storm had passed leaving only sunshine. Still in the air, Aqua had to decide what to do next.

"I'll take him back to Master Yen Sid... he'll know what to do." Aqua confirmed with herself.

Her glider carried them both and they left Radiant Garden for the Lanes Between and then the Mysterious Tower.

A few minutes later, after they left, Braig led Ansem the Wise and Dilan to the Town Square.

"Right this way... wait, what?!" Braig fumbled with his words.

"What is it, Braig?" Ansem the Wise said stoic.

"Where is he...? He told me to find him here...?" Braig recalled confused.

"Is this some sort of joke?! Wasting the Master's time?!" Dilan accused.

"As if, there was just... maybe he's not here yet..." Braig said as he looked around.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I shall return to my work." Ansem the Wise excused himself, followed by Dilan.

"No wait!" Braig begged, but they were both gone.

"Dammit! That old coot's plan must have messed up somewhere... Looks like I'll have to search this world and all the rest of them to bring him back!" Braig vowed as he teleported away to start his search.

* * *

**A/N- I thought this "what if" is a pretty plausible story: how could Aqua have known they would not have made it. Did she take physics? Most likely... but still.:) Will she be able to save Terra with this second chance? What about Ventus? I'll keep this story going only if you guys comment, fav, and/or review. I really want the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search for a Heart

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 2: The Search for a Heart

Aqua had just landed her Glider next to the Mysterious Tower with the still unconscious Terra. She dismissed her Keyblade Glider and armor as she dismounted onto the ground, and she also used some magic to levitate and carry Terra's limp body. She made her way through the front door and climbed her way to the top to meet the Master of the Tower.

She let herself into the grand study room of Yen Sid without knocking and met the powerful wizard who was staring out of a window by his desk. He slowly turned his attention to Master Aqua and Terra. Aqua could also sense that there was no one else in the Tower, just the three of them.

"Master Aqua... it seems you were successful in retrieving your friend... but I sense a powerful darkness within him... Why did you bring him here?" Yen Sid asked.

"Master Yen Sid... Terra he's..." Aqua couldn't bring herself to say it.

"His heart hosts another... Master Xehanort..." Yen Sid finished.

"Yes. I didn't know what else to do... I need your wisdom!" Aqua begged.

Master Yen Sid nodded and made his way to sit behind the desk in his chair like he usually does. He snapped his fingers which summoned a magic to relieved Aqua from keeping him levitated herself and placing Terra gently on the ground.

"Aqua... It is not safe to keep him here in this Tower. I cannot allow it." Yen Sid forbade.

"But why?" Aqua questioned.

"Light and Darkness exist in balance here as did the Land of Departure... I cannot threaten that scale with Xehanort's presence." Yen Sid explained.

"Then where can I put him that can keep him safe then?" Aqua asked.

"Might I ask, what did you do with Ventus?" Yen Sid inquired.

"I put him where he wanted to go, someplace safe..." Aqua answered.

Yen Sid wisely understood the location of where Aqua described.

"Unfortunately, Terra's presence with him will most likely harm the boy's fragile state…" Yen Sid sadly said. "But, if you'll allow me... I can place Terra in another dimension where he cannot harm anyone, even himself."

"Alright, I trust you, Master Yen Sid." Aqua agreed.

Yen Sid nodded as he waved his hand which opened up a hole to another dimension. Aqua carefully picked up the still unconscious Terra and placed him gently through the portal to the other dimension. With another wave of his hand, Yen Sid closed the portal, and thus, entrapping Terra and Xehanort.

"I will devise a way to separate Xehanort's heart from Terra's. In the meantime, Aqua... do you recall the exact condition of Ventus?" Yen Sid reminded and Aqua nodded. "His heart is sleeping as though it has already left him. From what I can surmise, he will be looking for a friend... one that believes in him."

"So... I should go search for Ven's heart?" Aqua asked to be clear.

"If you find Ventus's friend and bring him back to the boy then I believe, with the efforts of you and his friend, his heart will return to him, and he will awaken." Yen Sid explained.

"Then that means... I'll have to search all of the worlds for his heart... every one of them if I have to." Aqua vowed as she pulled out and clutched the Blue Wayfinder in her hand. "Knowing him, he probably made a million friends." She smiled to herself.

"I believe you'll only need to search the worlds Ventus has already visited; his heart will be found where it is familiar to him." Yen Sid corrected.

"That still leaves a long list; and I still don't even know all the worlds Ven was in..." Aqua said. "And how will I know if I find him?"

"You will know... your heart shares a strong bond with him...You just have to believe...but such a journey should not be traveled alone... which world will you search first?" Yen Sid inquired.

"It can't hurt to start where it all began... the Keyblade Graveyard." Aqua answered.

"It has been a long time since I visited that world, it is a barren wasteland, but there may be some inhabitants... I will ask Mickey to join you and meet you there." Yen Sid replied.

"Thank you for your wise words, Yen Sid. Please, contact me if you figure out a way to save Terra." Aqua thanked and bowed.

"There is no need to bow among Masters." Yen Sid smiled slightly. "Your journey is a quest for friendship and I hope you succeed in it. I will also give word if I can surmise a way to save Terra."

"Thank you again." Aqua nodded and took her leave for the search for a heart.

When Aqua was outside she summoned her armor and Glider and flew away for the Lanes Between and then the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

Back in Radiant Garden, Braig teleported back in the Town Square, looking frustrated.

"He isn't anywhere in this world! Now I'll have to search the other ones. This is so above my pay grade!" Braig complained.

Braig then noticed that there were two boys were walking towards him. One had red spiky hair while the other one had blue hair.

"I told you we were just going to be kicked out! You never listen to me Isa!" Lea said in distress.

"We can get into the Castle another way, calm down Lea." Isa coolly replied.

An idea deviously hatched in Braig's head that he wondered if it would actually work for real. He might as well try it out since these kids could be the perfect opportunity for help in the situation he was in.

"You two! I hear you want to get into that Castle." Braig addressed the boys.

"Who wants to know, old man?" Lea defended.

"Old man? As if... How about the guy who can get you both in that Castle?" Braig chuckled.

"Keep talking." Isa replied intrigued.

"I work for Ansem the Wise; I can get you in, no problem." Braig smugly said.

"Oh yeah? What's in it for you?" Lea piped up.

Braig grinned at this, "Help me search for someone in other worlds, and then I'll just walk you both in there."

"There're other worlds out there?!" Lea said in wonder as he stared up into the sky.

"I knew it..." Isa said to himself.

"Do we have a deal?" Braig held out his hand to Isa.

"Will we have to fight in these other worlds?" Lea inquired.

"Absolutely, I didn't say it would be easy." Braig chuckled.

"We'll need weapons..." Isa said calmly as he shook Braig's hand.

"I can get you those in the Radiant Garden Armory. I'll even let you pick." Braig replied. "But, I'll have no funny business. You'll need me to get to other worlds and return back here."

"Deal, by the way, the name's Lea and that is Isa. Got it memorized?" Lea introduced.

"Sure, whatever." Braig chuckled again. "Call me Braig, so let's get started."

Braig started to lead them both to the Armory to pick out their weapons and begin their search for Xehanort.

"By the way, who are we looking for anyway?" Isa coolly inquired.

"Oh... just a friend of mine." Braig grinned.

* * *

Aqua had made it to the Badlands of the Keyblade Graveyard and she decided to dismount there. She wandered the Badlands looking around for a while until she sensed something... something powerful... something dark.

Suddenly, a ball of darkness appeared in front of her... it started to inflate and it continued to grow until a boy with a mask emerged from within it ready to fight...

Aqua exclaimed in surprise, "Vanitas?!"

* * *

**A/N- It seems Braig has struck a deal with some new "friends", how will that turn out? Will Yen Sid figure out a way to save Terra? Will Aqua find Ven's heart? And what the heck is Vanitas doing here? Comment and review please and this story will continue, I appreciate it. ****I'll try to update this story as quickly as I can so please be patient too.**Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Rage Awakened

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 3: Rage Awakened

Aqua was still in shock as she witnessed Vanitas himself descending downward and landing on the ground in front of her, and he summoned his keyblade, Void Gear. But, something was different about him. Instead of the usual dark red, blue and black uniform, his outfit was only black and white, and his mask had an Unversed Insignia on it.

**Play the Vanitas Sentiment Battle Theme on a second tab.**

Aqua knew this couldn't be the same Vanitas as the one she fought several times before. Nevertheless, Aqua summoned her own keyblade herself and got in her battle stance to face this foe.

Aqua dashed at Vanitas and slashed him with her keyblade, but it seemed like Vanitas was frozen. He suddenly reappeared behind Aqua with incredible speed and struck her with several attacks. She barely created a barrier to stop the onslaught of his blows. He was blocked by the barrier as Aqua put some distance between him and her. As Aqua kept moving, she noticed that Vanitas was only a second behind her. Her constant dodging and evading was the only thing keeping her from a slaughter.

"He's too fast..." Aqua gritted through her teeth as she continued to evade Vanitas's attacks.

"What's yours is mine!" Vanitas shouted.

Vanitas fired a beam of energy from his keyblade and Aqua was barely able to dodge it. She noticed that Vanitas was turning the beam toward her, but he was still in one place, this was her chance! Aqua flanked Vanitas and fired a beam of light into the side of her enemy which made contact. Vanitas was damaged, but he was not done yet. Vanitas encased himself in an orb of darkness to recover, but Aqua was noticing shadow clones of Vanitas coming from the orb he was encased in. Seven clones all as fast as him; they swarmed her as she tried to escape their wraith. Aqua noticed that the clones froze themselves in place after they each attempt to swing at her. Then the clones faded away, and then the Vanitas she was fighting originally, instantaneously appeared in front of her and encased his keyblade in fire and struck her to the ground.

Aqua was struggling, but she came up with an idea. She used her keyblade to summon land mines all around them. Vanitas unintentionally stepped on one of them which caused a chain reaction and all of the mines exploded engulfing Vanitas in smoke and fire.

Aqua got back up thinking the battle was over, but it wasn't. Vanitas swiftly emerged from the smoke and encircled Aqua with dark crystal structures pointing at her. Aqua tried to escape but the dark crystals made contact and Aqua lost her sight to darkness. She couldn't see anything at all. Vanitas took advantage of this and even though Aqua was moving, she was hesitant with her speed due to the loss of her sight. Vanitas bashed her with a barrage of his attacks and Aqua was sent to the hard ground. Her vision came back to see Vanitas walking toward her ready to finish her off.

"Pathetic..." The Vanitas Sentiment said in disgust.

He pointed his keyblade at the young woman and launched a dark fireball at her. Aqua closed her eyes to meet her fate... but it never came... She opened her eyes to see that the fireball was blocked... by a very familiar ally... he was clad in armor...

"TERRA?!" Aqua couldn't believe it!

It was Terra in his armor that blocked Vanitas's attack and saved her life. But something was different. Terra was silent with Aqua's presence. He only brandished his keyblade at Vanitas ready to battle him. Vanitas welcomed this new opponent: this was a mistake on his part.

Terra's armor and Vanitas clashed, keyblades locked, but Terra overwhelmed Vanitas with pure strength and threw him off. Vanitas was left wide open, Terra then launched a huge fireball at Vanitas and it made contact. Vanitas was weakened, and knew he couldn't win. The Lingering Spirit ran, but Terra was even faster and chased him. As Vanitas was running, Terra appeared right in front of him. Vanitas swung his keyblade at Terra's helmet, but he caught the weapon with his hand and impaled Vanitas with his Ends of the Earth Keyblade. Vanitas staggered back, near oblivion, until Terra launched another giant fireball and eliminated the Vanitas Sentiment...

Terra, having won the battle, fell to his knees and leaned on his keyblade which he stuck in the earth. Aqua was running towards him but he disappeared in a wisp of dust and Aqua was all alone was more.

"Wait! ...Terra... was that really you...?" Aqua clutched her Wayfinder. "I'll save you... like you saved me... you and Ven... I promise. Thank you..."

Aqua continued on with her search on this world with renewed hope. She decided to wander towards the scared land where Master Xehanort summoned the mountains when she fought here last. She looked on at endless fields of dead keyblades...

She remembered everything about the previous battle here. How she learned of Master Eraqus's demise from Terra, how Ventus wished for us to put an end to him, and how Xehanort ruined it all for them. And yet, her desire to be reunited with her friends outweighed her sadness because she believed she could do it, everything could go back to the way it use to be, it was only a matter of time now...

* * *

Elsewhere in the Badlands, after Aqua had left, Braig had teleported there with Isa and Lea.

"Where are we?" Lea looked around in wonder.

"This is the world where I last saw my 'friend'." Braig answered.

"There's nothing here. It's a wasteland." Isa commented.

"As if, there's more to this place than meets the eye, believe me." Braig responded.

"So where do we start?" Lea asked.

"Well- ... wait what?!" Braig stated in disbelief. "No way..."

Confused, Isa and Lea looked in the same direction as Braig. There in the distance, after a dust devil disappeared, there was Terra's Armor, on his knees and leaning on his keyblade.

**Play the Rage Awakened Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"I... remember you..." The Armor echoed to Braig.

Braig summoned his arrow guns and aimed them both at the Armor. Isa and Lea followed suit and they summoned their weapons. Isa was wielding his new claymore backhand, and Lea and was wielding red chakrams instead of Frisbees now.

"I remember you!" The Armor echoed once more.

"Guy can hold a grudge, I guess." Braig chuckled.

The Armor stood up and pulled his keyblade from the ground and got ready to battle his new opponents. The Armor dashed towards the three of them and they all tried to defend themselves.

"Keep him pinned here, I've got an idea." Braig smirked as he teleported away.

Lea and Isa were by themselves at the mercy of the Armor as it attacked the boys. Isa blocked the Armor's attack with his claymore. While he was held there, Lea came into the side to slash him with his chakrams. The Armor easily threw off Isa, blocked Lea, and countered them both with an earth-shaking shockwave of power sending them both flying back and hitting the ground. Then out of nowhere, it was raining arrows on the Armor because of Braig's sniper position.

"I can see you!" Braig chuckled on top of the mountain.

He looked through his scope and locked onto the Armor on the ground until the Armor teleported right in front of Braig on top of the mountain!

"Whoa!" Braig said surprised.

The Armor then fired a fireball closed-ranged at him, but at the last minute Braig teleported back to Isa and Lea on the ground. Trying to recover, the Armor appeared in front of them once again. He charged at Braig who was firing arrows at the still advancing Armor which did not faze him at all. It was Lea who finally blocked the attack with his chakrams, but the Armor blew through Lea like he was nothing, sending him to the ground. Braig continued to fire arrows at the enemy, but with little to no effect. The Armor came back around to finish off Isa who was caught off-guard, but Lea got back up and stood in front of his friend to protect him. The Armor showed no mercy as he finished off Lea and the attack sent him over the edge of the Badlands...

"No! LEA!" Isa yelled for his friend.

"That's it, we are leaving!" Braig stated as he ran to Isa before the Armor came back around for another attack.

"What about Lea, why can't just leave him here!" Isa protested.

"Sorry kid, but he's a goner. We'll be as well if we stay here. Let's go!" Braig commanded as teleported them both to the next world.

The Armor's anger was quelled with the absence of his opponents and just like that, he fell to his knees and assumed his regular position as another dust storm whisked away the Lingering Spirit.

With all of his remaining strength though, Lea climbed back up the vertical cliff of the Badlands, and he barely made it back to the top where their battlefield used to be. Lea looked around to see that he was all alone then out of pure exhaustion he collapsed and he started to drift off to unconsciousness...

"They're gone..." Lea whispered as he closed his eyes.

Then someone else found Lea sprawled out in the dust. This someone walked up to the boy and examined to see if he was still breathing or not.

"You're still alive... but how'd you get out here?"

* * *

**A/N- Lingering Spirit vs. Lingering Spirit, nice. And yeah, Terra is angry at Braig, because he brought out the darkness within him, like Xehanort, during their fight in Radiant Garden. But, who found Lea? Will he make it back home or not? I'm going to try to end on a cliffhanger every chapter to leave you guys wanting more. By the way, you don't have to play the battle musics on a second tab, that's just what I do when I read KH fanfiction, but I still recommend it. Comment and review please:) Tell me what I can improve upon and etc.**


	4. Chapter 4: On with the Search

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 4: On with the Search

"You're still alive... but how'd you get out here?" Mickey said worryingly for the boy.

Mickey then summoned his keyblade, Star Seeker, and performed a cure spell on the still unconscious Lea. As soon as the spell was cast, he began to recover and stir then he sat up to meet his savior who was a mouse.

"What happened...?" Lea said in a daze.

"Gosh, I though you could tell me that. I just found you in the dust." Mickey answered.

"Well, I was with my friend and we were looking for someone..." Lea replied.

"Oh, well I'm looking for someone too." Mickey said.

Lea looked around in all directions to remind himself that Isa and Braig were both gone and that Mickey was his only life-line to get back home now.

"Hey, do you think you could take me back to my world?" Lea asked the mouse.

"Of course, that's the least I can do. But do you mind if we met up with my friend first, she shouldn't be too far from here." Mickey explained.

"Sure, my name's Lea, got it memorized?" Lea said his signature catchphrase.

"I'm Mickey." Mickey greeted warmly.

The two shook hands as Lea got on his feet, and they both walked on to look for Aqua.

* * *

Aqua was on the rock plain where she fought Ventus with Mickey when Vanitas possessed him and tried to unleash the power of the X-blade. But, her mind wandered back to Terra and his armor, and how he saved her from Vanitas.

"His spirit must still linger here... Maybe if I bring his body back...or maybe..." Aqua wondered to herself.

Her thoughts were quickly dismissed when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She turned to see Mickey and Lea walking towards her.

"Mickey, good to see you," Aqua greeted but then she addressed the spiky red head. "Oh, I'm sorry but I don't think we have met... I'm Aqua."

"Nice to meet you Aqua, I'm Lea, got it memorized?" Lea introduced himself.

"Hello Lea, nice to meet you too, but what are you doing out here?" Aqua quickly inquired.

"Gosh, I found him a little while ago, just lying in the dust. If I hadn't come along..." Mickey answered.

"Thanks by the way." Lea thanked the mouse.

"Don't mention it." Mickey replied with a smile.

"Anyway, I was out here with my friend, Isa, and we were going to travel across worlds to help this guy look for his friend." Lea explained.

"We're looking for someone too." Aqua responded.

"Aqua, I used my star shard to search this whole world for its inhabitants, and...There's no one here." Mickey sadly stated.

"Are you sure?" Aqua wanted to confirm.

"Yep, no houses or anything, sorry." Mickey confirmed.

"Oh ok... so Ventus isn't here..." Aqua said sadly.

"Ventus? You're looking for him? I know him." Lea piped up.

"What... you do?!" Aqua and Mickey said surprised.

"Yeah, we met in Radiant Garden, and we become friends... I even beat him in a fight." Lea said proudly.

"Somehow I doubt that." Aqua playfully remarked.

"Ok, maybe it was a draw..." Lea replied with a grin. "If you guys are looking for Ventus, I'd be happy to help you guys out."

"What about going back to your world? Or your friends, won't they be worried?" Mickey reminded.

"Well... yeah I guess. But I can wait to return to Radiant Garden, and I think my friend will still be jumping around the worlds. So, we can look for them too." Lea replied.

"Alright, Lea. Welcome to our team. We'll look for Ventus and your friends." Aqua agreed. "What do they look like?"

"My friend Isa is my age and he has blue hair. The other guy's name is Braig. He's older, with a red scarf and an eye-patch-" Lea was cut off.

"Wait! Did he use two Arrowguns?" Aqua suddenly panicked.

"Uhh, yeah... how'd you know that?" Lea asked.

"That guy is bad news... You said you were helping him look for someone... did he say who?" Aqua pried.

"No... He didn't mention a name. What did this guy actually do though?" Lea said now worried.

"He was helping this man that was endangering the-" And then it hit Aqua... "He's looking for Terra!"

"Oh, where is Terra?!" Mickey asked worryingly.

"Master Yen Sid and I placed him in another dimension to keep him safe." Aqua answered.

"Then Braig shouldn't be able to find him there." Mickey replied.

"So what's the plan now? Look for Braig and Isa?" Lea inquired.

"Yeah, and Ven too... We'll keep our eyes out for all of them." Aqua added.

"You know I got an idea." Mickey pulled out the star shard that he never returned. "The first time I met Ven, it was because of this star shard, so maybe if we use it-"

The star shard in Mickey's hand suddenly shined brightly and they were all quickly engulfed in light and the three of them were all inside this shooting star which took them away from the Graveyard and onto the next world...

* * *

Braig and Isa were in the dark forest of the Dwarf Woodlands. Braig was pacing back and forth as Isa was sitting quietly on a wooden log.

"He's not in this world either... this is getting real old." Braig said frustrated.

"I've already searched several worlds with you, but I want to call off the deal, take me back to Radiant Garden." Isa ordered.

"As if, you're sticking with me until we find Xehanort. Not to mention, you wouldn't want Lea's sacrifice to go in vain by just giving up... right?" Braig grinned.

Isa thought about this briefly, and he remembered how Lea had sacrificed his life to save his own. Even though he didn't like it, he silently accepted the circumstances of his situation.

"Fine then, so that's his name? Xehanort?" Isa questioned.

"Yeah, he has golden eyes, just like my good one." Braig pointed to his non covered eye. "Trust me; you'll know him when you see him."

"We should go back for Lea, at least check for his body." Isa suggested.

"As if, not with that Armor still running around there," Braig noticed the coldness in Isa's eyes. "Come on... you both knew what you were getting yourselves into."

"Apparently, I did not." Isa remarked coldly. The sooner he found this Xehanort the sooner he could return home and maybe, if it was still worth it, get into Ansem's Castle.

Braig rolled his eyes at this and he got ready to teleport to the next world for their search for Xehanort.

"Come on, kid." Braig beckoned to Isa.

Isa joined him and in an instant they both vanished.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, the shooting star made its way to through the storm clouds that was raining down a torrential downpour. The shooting star hit the ground and Aqua, Mickey, and Lea were sprawled out in the puddles of rain. They all got up to search their surroundings.

"We have to find shelter from this storm!" Aqua called out to her companions over the howling wind.

Then in a flash of lighting they all witnessed a tall and magnificent castle in the distance... Its windows were brightly lit, and it seemed to be the only residence in the area.

"There! Come on, let's go!" Mickey ordered.

They all moved towards the castle as they braved this mighty tempest. It wasn't long that they passed the front gate then a courtyard until they finally reached the massive front door. Aqua pounded on the door, and they waited for a moment until the three of them got an answer. The front door opened and they heard a voice.

"What are you all doing standing in this storm?! Come in, come in."

* * *

**A/N- What world have Aqua, Mickey, and Lea stumbled upon? Whose castle is this? Try to guess then find out next chapter. ****Will they find Ven's heart soon or will they run into Braig and Isa on the way first? **Please keep commenting and reviewing this story:) I'm really enjoying it, I hope you all are too.  



	5. Chapter 5: A Day of Malice

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 5: A Day of Malice

"What are you all doing standing in this storm? Come in, come in." The Host welcomed.

The three of them quickly took shelter from the storm and stepped inside the castle. When their eyes adjusted to the bright lights in the foyer, they were greeted by a young handsome man in clothes fit for royalty.

"Welcome... I am the Prince of this Castle. I assume you'll want some shelter for the night?" The Prince offered.

"You don't mind?" Aqua questioned. "All of us?"

"Of course... A lady as beautiful as you should not be denied my hospitality, and that includes your company." The Prince insisted.

The Prince then grabbed Aqua's hand and kissed the top of it. Aqua gently pulled away and was slightly embarrassed at this gesture.

"...Thank you for you kindness." Aqua said as all three of them respectively bowed to their Prince host.

"My servants will show you to your rooms in the East Wing. I hope you all have a pleasant night." The Prince welcomed.

"Thanks again." Lea waved as the Prince walked away to the nearby parlor room.

The three of them only walked a few steps until they were met by three servants: One was a tall man who looked French, another was a more stout man with a mustache, and the last was a lady with a tray of tea.

"Bonjour mes amis, I am Lumiere." Lumiere introduced himself. "And this is-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you. I am Cogsworth, welcome to the our master's castle. We will show you to your rooms." Cogsworth stated.

"But, before you all go to bed, would anyone care for a cup of hot tea?" The lady offered.

"I'll have some!" Lea eagerly took and drank his cup.

"Thank you... Miss..." Mickey was asking for her name.

"Mrs. Potts; and no thanks are necessary dearies." She said with a sweet smile. "Now you all have a goodnight's sleep."

"Follow us." Cogsworth kindly asked.

"Oh! May I ask you three a question?" Aqua kindly said.

"Of course, mademoiselle." Lumiere responded.

"Have you had any other guests here in the castle besides us?" Aqua inquired.

"No I'm sorry... In fact you are our first house guests for quite some time. The castle is very isolated in this forest you see." Cogsworth answered.

"Oh... ok. Thanks anyway." Aqua said disappointed.

The three of them continued to follow Lumiere and Cogsworth to the East Wing then their guest bedrooms. Each of them got their own bed. They promised to continue their quest in the morning...

* * *

"_Terra will succumb to the darkness..."_

"_What's wrong? Giving up already?"_

"_Who... am I?"_

"_Terra's heart has been extinguished, smothered by the darkness within him!"_

"_I'm asking you as a friend... just... put an end to me..."_

"_Aqua... put an end to me..."_

"_NO!"_

A flash of violent lighting followed by loud thunder, jolted Aqua from her nightmare. She looked around in the dark bedroom trying to contemplate her dream and whose voices they were.

"It... was just a dream... a nightmare." Aqua reminded herself wiping the tears from her eyes.

She then noticed there was frost on the window and the rain had turned to snow, it was freezing. She found herself that she could not fall asleep again, but then she heard a light knock on her door. She got out of her bed to answer only for it to be Lea.

"Lea, what are doing?" Aqua questioned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to explore the rest of the castle with me." Lea said innocently.

"It's very rude to the Prince to just wander his castle without his permission." Aqua advised.

"Lumiere was telling me about their dungeon, their artwork, and their ballroom, and wouldn't it be cool to just check it out?" Lea persisted.

"Well, where is the ballroom?" Aqua wondered curiously now.

"Just right down the hall..." Lea pointed; proud of himself he got her hooked.

"Might as well take a look; I can't sleep anyway." Aqua reasoned.

"Gosh, what are you two doing still awake?" Mickey yawned while peeking out from his bedroom from across the hall.

"We're going to check out the rest of the castle, want to join us?" Lea offered.

"No thanks fellas, I'd rather go back to sleep. Good night." Mickey declined and closed the door.

"Suit yourself, come on Aqua." Lea said as he ran down the hall.

Aqua followed Lea until they both found themselves at the top of the right staircase in the foyer area. Aqua noticed that Lea stopped walking and that he was staring at the front door down below.

"What is it Lea?" Aqua asked.

"Look, it's the Prince." He pointed at the front door.

The front door was ajar and the Prince was holding the door open and he was talking to an old beggar woman.

"Please sir, I need shelter. This weather is terrible and the cold is murder for my old bones!" The woman begged. "I have no money; I can only offer this rose for payment, please!"

"Get out of here you ugly hag! My castle has no place for people as repugnant as you!" The Prince hissed. "And that rose is no payment, leave my castle... now!"

"Don't turn me away just for my appearance. Beauty is found within." The woman warned. "Please, employ some hospitality for me."

The Prince did not respond as he dismissed her again. Then the Prince, Lea, and Aqua gasped as they saw the old woman's ugliness melt away to reveal a beautiful lady. The Prince was astonished.

"...I'm sorry... you really are beautiful. Why don't you-" The Prince tried to apologize.

"Silence! It is too late now. I see now that you are selfish, unkind, and there is no love in your heart! But, now I will change your appearance to be more fitting to your beastly heart!" The Enchantress declared.

"What?!" The Prince said baffled.

"You will have until the last petal falls on my rose to truly love someone and earn love in return. Or you shall remain in your beastly form forever!" The Enchantress said as she rose off the ground and started to glow with energy.

Aqua and Lea noticed Cogsworth and Lumiere coming out from the parlor room to see what was going on only to be awestruck by the Enchantresses.

"And as an extra incentive, my spell will not only include you my dear Prince, but also everyone who lives in this castle. Now... welcome to your new world!" The Enchantress stated.

And just as she said, she conjured a powerful spell and it transformed the Prince into a hideous monster, Beast. Then the spell began to spread. Aqua and Lea looked on in shock to see Cogsworth being transformed into a clock and Lumiere became a candelabra. The spell continued to spread throughout the castle, and Lea and Aqua fled from the magic affecting everyone else, and ran into Mickey's room. Without any explanation, Lea grabbed him from the bed as Aqua summoned her Glider and they escaped by smashing through the bedroom window. Before they escaped the world, they could all hear a loud beastly roar of anger coming from the now enchanted castle below...

* * *

It seemed like an earthquake was going on as if the whole world itself was shaking. Thousands of wildebeests have flooded the giant gorge. An older grey lion with a dark mane and a fig leaf over his left eye and a younger blue lion with a short darker blue mane looked on at a strong lion climbing up the side of the cliff.

"This world is interesting... It looks like only animals populate it." Isa observed.

"I doubt the old coot is even here. We should keep searching." Braig suggested.

Then they watched as the lion was struggling to get to top of the cliff and soon he was slipping. Then they saw another lion, with a black mane and a scar over his eye, approach the helpless lion on the cliff.

"Brother... Help me!" The Lion begged as he lost his footing only hanging on with his front paws.

Suddenly, the darker lion used his claws to dig into his brother's paws and he let out a loud roar of pain. The dark lion then whispered something into his brother's ear.

"Long...live...the king..." He smiled evilly.

Then the dark lion released and threw his brother off the cliff and to the stampede below. Then the dark lion strode away towards the bottom of the gorge not even noticing Braig and Isa watching.

"Man... that was cold..." Braig chuckled.

"Should we tell someone about this?" Isa asked.

"Heh-heh, it's none of our business, why bother?" Braig replied. "Let's move on..."

And just like that, Braig and Isa teleported from the Pride Lands to the next world to continue their search as well.

* * *

As they were traveling in the Lanes Between, Aqua decided to visit the worlds only she visited or she knew Ventus had visited otherwise they would just be guessing and wasting time.

So, she then picked the next world to visit, one that she knew she had some friends; she landed her Glider at the entrance. Lea and Mickey got off and looked on at the impressive sights. Then the front doors opened and a familiar face greeted them with a smile.

"You're back!"

* * *

**A/N- Who's the friend welcoming them back? What's the deal with Aqua's nightmare? We will find out soon enough...**

**Sorry for the late update. And I notice I'm not updating as quickly as I used to,that's because I have a lot of work and school to deal with it now, so yeah. But, comment and review please :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Games

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 6: The Games

"You're back!" Zack greeted. "Great to see you again, Aqua!"

"Good to see you too, Zack." Aqua kindly replied.

"I see you got some new friends... nice to meet you. What are you doing here back at the Coliseum?" Zack asked.

"Actually, we're all looking for some people." Aqua answered. "Have you seen a guy named Braig, he has an eyepatch and uses Arrowguns?"

"Or a guy my age but with blue hair, his name is Isa?" Lea added.

"Nope, sorry doesn't ring a bell." Zack shrugged.

"Do you know a fella named Ventus?" Mickey asked.

"Of course I know Ven! You know him?!" Zack smiled glad to be able to help now.

"Yeah, he's friends with Terra and me." Aqua explained.

"Well, you know the Games are coming around again, and you should all enter. Maybe one of them will enter, you never know." Zack suggested.

"I don't think Terra will be in the Tournament this time..." Aqua sadly stated.

"What about Ventus? Maybe he'll be in it..." Zack persisted.

Then Aqua thought that maybe Ventus's friend might enter the Tournament too. So it couldn't hurt to participate and hopefully find Ven's heart here.

"Alright, I'll sign up. Mickey? Lea? Do you want to enter the Games too?" Aqua asked her companions.

"Definitely, this is a great way for me to get stronger." Lea said eagerly.

"Yep, I'll enter too." Mickey followed.

"That's great! I'll go back inside and tell Phil to sign you all up. Come on, Herc's here too!" Zack said excitedly as he, Mickey, and Lea ran inside the Coliseum.

Aqua smiled at all of their eagerness and took her time slowly walking to the front door.

"Well... if it isn't the little bluebird flying back for the action..."

Aqua quickly turned around and summoned her keyblade to meet none other than the Lord of the Dead, Hades, staring smugly at her with his arms crossed.

"Hades! What do you want?!" Aqua angrily stated.

"What...? Can't have a little chit-chat with the last Tournament's champion? I should've brought my autograph book..." Hades joked.

"Yeah, after you cheated and I still beat you into the dust?" Aqua reminded.

"Details, details, who needs them?" Hades brushed off.

"Fine, then what do want to talk about?" Aqua said starting to lose her patience.

"You, a boy, and a mouse, that's all you got? My warrior is going to wipe the floor with you all." Hades smirked. "Hell, even I barely have control over him."

"You mean you're not going to enter yourself. That's a shame." Aqua stated.

"Hey, I'm Lord of the Dead, not stupid. I've learned my lesson from last time." Hades responded. "Good luck bluebird, you're going to need it."

Then Hades just vanished in a puff of black smoke, back to the Underworld no doubt. Aqua wondered what warrior Hades had entered and she was slightly worried for her friends. She then dismissed her keyblade and made her way inside the Coliseum.

* * *

"Alright, alright, let me explain what's going here." Phil announced. "Hercules is going to sit this one out because he needs to get caught up on his training."

"Yeah, sorry guys, but I still need to do 500 push-ups, 600 sit-ups, 500 bicep curls per arm, and also-" Hercules excused but was cut off.

"No need to tell us your entire training schedule kid, otherwise we'll be here all day." Phil continued. "Anyway, the guy Hades is sending is in the eastern bracket and he's cleaning house. We are going to be in the western bracket, but also we are the only ones competing in this entire bracket."

"Only us? Then who is facing who?" Lea inquired.

"Let's see here..." Phil said looking at his clipboard. "Ok... Aqua is fighting Mickey and Lea is facing Zack."

"I'm fighting you? Then this'll be easy." Lea smugly directed at Zack.

"Hey! No way am I losing to you." Zack playfully replied.

"Two keyblade masters fighting each other, this will be fun, right Aqua?" Mickey stated.

"Yeah, it will be; good luck Mickey." Aqua agreed and smiled.

"You too." Mickey smiled back.

"The matches will start in 20 minutes and there will be a 30 minute break between each one for the next combatants to recover. I have two words of advice for you all: Don't...get...killed." Phil advised.

"No way, we're all friends here right?" Zack said almost alarmed.

"Yeah, this is just friendly competition." Hercules responded.

"Until we meet the guy Hades sent..." Phil said worryingly to himself.

* * *

The first match was about to be underway. Mickey and Aqua stood on opposite sides of the Arena with keyblades in hand. Mickey got in his battle stance and nodded to Phil telling him he was ready. Aqua did the same, and Phil commenced the match.

"Begin!"

Mickey charged at Aqua and then he jumped high into the air and fired a ball of light downward towards her. She dodges it, just barely, and uses her strike raid attack on the mouse. Mickey lands back on the ground and deflects her thrown keyblade and he dashes at her. She then re-summoned her keyblade.

"These two are really going at it." Phil said impressed.

"They're both really tough..." Zack agreed.

Keyblade master versus keyblade master, the two clashed with an onslaught if attacks. Mickey then encases his keyblade in light and charges at Aqua from the front. Aqua gets ready to block his attack, but the mouse sidesteps her and finds an opening. Aqua then creates her barrier to block Mickey's keyblade which cracked the barrier but it threw Mickey off-balance and she made a counterattack with her own, putting all of her strength into it. Mickey is hit and is sent flying across the Arena and lands on the other side, unconscious.

"Mickey! Are you ok?" Aqua realized she might have really hurt her friend and ran towards him.

"The match is over, Aqua wins." Phil declared.

Aqua quickly used a cure spell to heal Mickey's injuries. The mouse then stirred and realized his defeat, and yet, he smiled.

"Gosh, that was a great match, Aqua." Mickey held out his hand.

"Yeah it was, you're a great keyblade master, Mickey." She firmly shook his hand.

"In thirty minutes, Lea and Zack will be in the next match, so come on let's take a break." Phil called in.

* * *

The next match was about to begin: Lea was on one side with his chakrams and Zack was on the other with his sword.

"No hard feelings when I beat you, right?" Lea said confidently.

"Yeah, sure." Zack smirked.

"Let the second match begin!" Phil announced.

Lea immediately threw both his chakrams at Zack who was able to block and deflect the spinning projectiles. Lea caught his weapons as Zack lurched at him swinging his sword. Lea dodged the first swing then Zack's second swing made contact, but Lea blocked and defended himself at the last second. Zack then jumped back and started to store energy in his sword and it began to glow. Lea realized this and got ready for the upcoming attack. Zack then charged at Lea once again with his energized sword. Lea realized it was too risky to take him head-on, so he avoided and evaded Zack's attacks. He realized that Lea was too quick to hit, so Zack composed himself and released a huge shockwave of energy across the Arena. Lea tried to block the shockwave, but it was too powerful and he was sent to the ground and his chakrams fell out of his hands, exhausted. Lea got back up to meet a sword pointed directly at his face.

"The second match is over, Zack is the winner!" Phil declared.

"Aw man, I really wanted to be the champion!" Lea complained.

"Don't worry." Zack pulled Lea back up. "There's always next time."

"Yeah, and next time I'll win, got it memorized?" Lea smiled.

"Sure, good match, Lea." Zack smiled.

"The semifinal match between Aqua and Zack will be in 30 minutes! You two get ready and... Wait! Where did Aqua go?!" Phil said looking around for her.

"Oh! She went down to that Town Near Thebes for a little bit." Mickey answered. "She'll be back though."

"Whatever. Just make sure she's back on time." Phil shrugged.

* * *

Aqua was in the courtyard on her way back up to the Olympus Coliseum when she was met by the same unwanted visitor in a puff of black smoke.

"Well, what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be back up on Olympus getting ready for your match?" Hades asked.

"Hades! Are you stalking me?" Aqua said in contempt.

"On the contrary, I have a little proposition to for you." Hades replied.

"Not interested." Aqua flatly said and walked past the Lord of the Dead.

"...It concerns the people you're looking for." Hades taunted.

"What?! You know them?!" Aqua said now interested and wondering.

"Of course, we're best buddies now, didn't you get the memo?" Hades joked.

"Tell me what you know!" Aqua ordered and pointed her keyblade at the god.

"Now, now, put that away. I'll tell you everything... if you withdraw from the Games." Hades bartered.

"Not a chance." Aqua responded.

"Hey, you know what? I'm not the bad guy here... I just have some information about your friends, and you can chose to take it or not, but it has a price. So bluebird... what's your decision?" Hades asked once again.

"Fine... I'll withdraw only if the information is useful." Aqua accepted and dismissed her keyblade.

"Fair enough, but I'm sure I won't disappoint." Hades smirked.

"Start talking." Aqua ordered crossed her arms.

"Well, whether you like it or not, I did overhear your conversation with that loser as soon as you got here." Hades started.

"His name is Zack! Don't call him a loser!" Aqua defended.

"Alright, as I was saying, one of those names you mentioned reminded me of a couple of visitors I had in the Underworld just recently..." Hades continued.

"What were their names?" Aqua motioned.

"Now, they did match your description: older guy with an eyepatch and a kid with blue hair. I am so bad with names... Braig and Isa, yeah that was it."

"You could have gotten all this information from our conversation, how about telling me something useful?" Aqua emphasized.

"Smart bluebird... they actually came to MY Underworld to check if someone was dead." Hades revealed.

"Who were they looking for?" Aqua pried.

"Xenort... No... Xehanort that was the name I checked. But I had no one in my dungeons by that name." Hades responded.

"Is that all? Anyone else with them?" Aqua inquired.

"Nope, and I told them that guy wasn't here and they went on their way. Those two were in good health too, mind you." Hades answered.

"You had no other guests?" Aqua persisted.

"That's all I know, bluebird. Now you better hold up your end of the bargain." Hades stated. "Now since you're gone, the championship match has been moved up! Oh... this going to be good..."

"You didn't give much, but a deal is a deal." Aqua scornfully agreed.

"You got that right. That loser won't know what hit him." Hades smirked as he quickly vanished in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Back in the Arena, Aqua took her seat between Mickey and Lea as Phil and Zack were walking up to them.

"Alright sweetheart, get in the ring with Zack, and we can get this match underway." Phil said.

"Nope sorry, I withdrew from the Games." Aqua responded.

"WHAT?!" All of them said.

"Why Aqua? I really wanted a rematch with you!" Zack complained.

"I had to quit so I could get some information from Hades." Aqua replied.

"You sure he didn't lie to you? That guy isn't exactly trustworthy." Phil reasoned.

"No, he gave me a name that I know is consistent with the truth." Aqua stated.

"Alright, if you say so... On with the final match!" Phil turned around.

"What did that Hades guy say to make you withdraw from the Games?" Mickey inquired.

"Braig and Isa were here, looking for Terra, I was right. From what I could tell, Isa is still safe. Braig didn't abandon him for whatever reason." Aqua explained. "I don't think Ventus is here either though..."

"It's good to know he's still ok, but I'm sure we'll find them. Thanks Aqua, but you didn't have to do that." Lea thanked.

"It's already done; we'll just go onto the next world after Zack's match."

"Sounds good." Mickey agreed.

They were all quiet as they waited for Zack's final opponent for the championship match for the Games. Minutes went by and no one else appeared, and Zack was getting confused as he lowered his sword. When he was about to mention the delay to Phil, he noticed a single black feather dancing in the slight breeze a few meters away from him then it gracefully landed on the ground...

* * *

**A/N- Oh yeah... guess what happens next? You know...;) Will Zack win his match? Will Aqua and her friends have to interfere or not? Comment and review please:) and I'll keep the story going.**


	7. Chapter 7: Arena Showdown

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 7: Arena Showdown

After Zack moved his attention away from the feather, a huge light appeared above the Arena. Everyone was blinded by the light until it had faded only leaving a man with long silver hair and one black wing on his back as he landed on the ground.

"Sephiroth?! ...What are you doing here?!" Zack asked almost excitedly.

"...I could ask you the same thing..." Sephiroth replied coldly.

"But why are you here?" Zack asked again.

"I've been searching world to world looking for a challenge..." Sephiroth answered.

"Boy oh boy... Sephiroth... then I'm definitely your guy." Zack smirked and drew his sword.

**Play the One-Winged Angel Theme on a second tab.**

"Humph... I wonder if you can amuse me long enough then... show me your strength..." Sephiroth said ominously as he drew out his seven-foot katana.

"If I beat you... then I'll definitely become a true hero after this." Zack said to himself.

"Come and try." Sephiroth overheard and taunted.

"The Championship match begins now!" Phil declared.

Zack charged at Sephiroth with his sword and swung at him, but Sephiroth merely teleported himself leaving only a couple of feathers behind. He then reappeared behind him and came at Zack with incredible speed. Zack was barely able to turn around and block Sephiroth's sword.

"You should know your place." Sephiroth warned.

"I do know!" Zack stated.

Zack then threw Sephiroth off and impaled his sword into the ground to create a shockwave of light. Sephiroth merely deflected the light attack and sent three orbs of darkness back at Zack. Zack slashed through the oncoming orbs of energy and after the last one was destroyed, Sephiroth teleported right in front of him. Zack and Sephiroth clashed their swords over and over again neither giving an inch. Then as they held each other in place with their weapons, Sephiroth then summoned giant pillars of fire all around them and the entire Arena, engulfing them both.

"Zack!" His friends shouted in concern.

Then they all saw Zack jump back out of the flames only singed slightly. The fire was dismissed leaving nothing behind...

"Where'd he go?!" Zack said looking around for his opponent.

Then Zack looked up to see Sephiroth about to strike him from above. Zack dodged it barely, but Sephiroth teleported again and reappeared again in front of Zack. They both deflected each other's swordplay as they both continued to clash at each other's blades all around the Arena. Then after another minute or so of cat and mouse, Sephiroth stopped himself and stared at his opponent.

"I admit you're quite skilled..." Sephiroth said stoic. "But... it's time to end this."

And in a flash, Sephiroth instantaneously, and with incredible speed, traveled across the Arena and on his way slashed at Zack multiple times with his sword. Before anyone realized what had happened Zack fell to the ground.

"Zack! No! You have to get up!" Everyone was cheering for the underdog.

Then Hades appeared in the stands next to all of them in a puff of smoke.

"Now that's what I call a super-warrior! This is the best investment I've made since-" But Hades stopped himself when they all saw Zack slowly get back up and face Sephiroth once again.

"It seems you're ready to go..." Sephiroth addressed to Zack.

Zack nodded and looked at his friends in the stands.

"Sorry guys..." Zack unexpectedly said.

Everyone was confused at the exchange of these words until Sephiroth and Zack both charged toward each other. They clashed swords once again and soon they both made their way upward and were both fighting in the air above the Arena. Then it looked like they were prepared to give everything they got on the next attack. They dashed at each other in the air for the final blow, but on impact, a brilliant flash of light appeared on the Arena, engulfing both of them and when it faded, they were both gone...

"Where did they go?" Aqua said as they all looked around.

After a minute of searching the Coliseum, they came to the conclusion that they both had disappeared. Aqua, Mickey, and Lea knew most likely to another world and they all hoped Zack was ok...

"Well... this hasn't happen before. Since both opponents withdrew from the match at the same time, and Aqua withdrew as well, I have no choice but to name the new champion of the Games to... Lea." Phil announced.

Everyone was shocked at this new development, especially Hades.

"Yeah! I knew I'd win all along, got it memorized?" Lea said to them all.

As everyone congratulated Lea, Hades just lost it. His flaming head became red fire and his body was all heated up, ready to erupt!

"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE-!" Hades shouted as he teleported to the middle of the Arena in a column of fire. "There's no way I'm going to lose these Games AGAIN!"

"Looks like you just did, hothead!" Lea taunted.

"FINE! Then we are going to play by my rules!" Hades then snapped his fingers.

**Play the Vim and Vigor Battle Theme on a second tab.**

They all shuddered as they heard a loud roar then a giant three-headed monster dog leaped into the Arena by Hades's side.

"Meet my pet, Cerberus! I hope you all get along!" Hades smirked as he summoned a wall of fire to separate his opponents.

The firewall trapped Phil and Hercules behind it, leaving only Mickey, Aqua, and Lea to fight Cerberus and Hades.

"Here we go again." Aqua groaned as she, Mickey and Lea summoned their weapons.

"Cerberus! Sic'em!" Hades commanded.

Lea and Mickey took on Cerberus and its three heads as Aqua charged at the Lord of the Dead. Mickey was dodging the snapping jaws of the beast left and right as Lea jumped on top of it and slashed its back with his chakrams barely making a scratch.

Aqua tried to strike at Hades, but he encased himself in a column of fire sending Aqua back in a shockwave. Aqua decided to send multiple blizzard spells to cool down Hades and they hit their marks. Hades was frozen solid, but only for a moment when he reheated and melted the ice encasing him. He then vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared beside Aqua with a ball of fire in his hand. Aqua used her keyblade to destroy the ball of fire, but Hades caught her keyblade in the process.

"Is that all you got?" Hades taunted.

Still holding on, Hades was about to strike Aqua with another ball of fire when a chakram smacked him right in the head, sending him across the Arena.

"Thanks, Lea!" Aqua waved.

"No problem!" Lea returned to his fight with Cerberus.

Aqua then turned her attention to Hades who got back up ready to fight some more. Mickey was pretty busy smacking three dog heads while also avoiding their sharp teeth. Then the two outer dog heads grabbed Mickey with their teeth leaving him vulnerable for the middle one. He was about to eat him when Mickey placed his keyblade in the dog's teeth to protect himself. While this is happening, the dog was struggling with Lea cutting and slashing as well, and it didn't even notice when Mickey jumped up and quickly hit all three heads at the same time with a powerful strike from Star Seeker while Lea weakened its legs. The feral Cerberus was knocked unconscious and it slumped to the ground. Hades couldn't believe what had happened to his pet, and was about to protest when his face met Aqua's keyblade again and he was thrown to the ground once more.

Cerberus then regained consciousness and ran away from the Coliseum with its tail between its legs, all three heads yelping. Hades then got back up clutching his face.

"You know... you guys are REALLY annoying!" Hades complained.

"That's no way to talk to the champion." Lea smirked as he threw his chakrams at Hades again.

Hades flinched and was impaled by both chakrams in his arms; this dismissed the firewall trapping Phil and Hercules and they both made their way to their friends' sides. The chakrams in Hades's arms disappeared and he was now staring down five opponents all against himself.

"Next time... you'll all pay for this..." Hades said weakly.

"Not likely... now get out of here!" Phil ordered.

Hades grudgingly took his leave in another puff of smoke and this finally drew the Games to a close.

* * *

"You sure you have to go?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, we still need to look for our friends." Lea answered.

"What about Zack?" Hercules specifically asked Aqua.

"He can take care of himself... But I think it was just his choice to go." Aqua replied.

"Yeah, we'll all miss him." Hercules stated. "Hope you find your other friends though."

"Well... take care of yourselves; come on back to the next Games if you're interested." Phil offered.

"Gosh, thanks, maybe someday." Mickey grinned. "By the way fellas, I got an idea on where to go next."

They all said their goodbyes and left Olympus Coliseum via Keyblade Glide onto the next world.

* * *

**A/N- Zack disappears and mirrors the fate of Cloud and Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts I... Maybe there are off to fulfill their Final Fantasy Fates... Or maybe Zack will show up again later in the story, I don't know yet. Where will our heroes go next? Keep up the comments and reviews:)**


	8. Chapter 8: More Old Foes

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 8: More Old Foes

They made it to their next destination and Mickey's choice, his world, Disney Town. They all dismounted at the front gate of the Castle next to the Town.

"I need to check if everything is alright in the Castle. You two search the town." Mickey asked.

"Wait... why do YOU get to go in the Castle?" Lea complained.

"...It's my Castle. I'm the King here." Mickey flatly answered.

"What?! You're a King? That's so cool; can I be your advisor or something?" Lea said excitedly.

Mickey and Aqua just rolled their eyes at this remark and then chuckled at the thought.

"Alright, we'll search through the Town, your Majesty." Aqua agreed.

"My Captain and Court Wizard can tell me if anyone new showed up here." Mickey stated. "We'll meet up back here in an hour."

They then split up and Aqua and Lea found themselves walking through the Town Square and noticed everyone was packing up the decorations and festivities. The Dream Festival must be over, though the stage was still up. Aqua then spotted the Queen of Disney Castle and she and Lea walked toward her to greet her.

"Queen Minnie, it's good to see you again." Aqua bowed.

"Queen? Oh right!" Lea almost forgot to bow.

Queen Minnie then turned around and met her visitors with a smile.

"Aqua, it's nice to see you drop by again." Minnie greeted and dismissed their bowing.

"Queen Minnie, I'm Lea, got it memorized?" Lea introduced himself once more.

Minnie giggled at this. "I most certainly do. But unfortunately, you've both came at a bad time. The Dream Festival is over and we are just cleaning up here."

"Do you need any help?" Lea offered.

"What a gentleman! Yes of course, you can start by-" But Minnie was cut off as they heard something...

"AAAahhhhhh!"

"Someone needs our help!" Aqua stated.

Lea and Aqua sprang into action and ran towards the scream with Queen Mickey close behind them. They concluded that the scream came from an open manhole that led to the sewers. They peered down it and saw a duck in a dress near the bottom of the ladder.

"Daisy! Are you alright?" Minnie called down.

"I'm fine, but someone pushed me down here!" Daisy called back up.

"How could anyone do such a thing?" Minnie said outraged.

Then as they peered down at her they witnessed something grab onto Daisy and take her deeper into the sewers, she screamed in fear.

"Oh no! Something has her!" Minnie said frightened. "Please, save her!"

"Lea, watch over the Queen, I'm going to rescue Daisy!" Aqua stated.

Aqua jumped down into the dark sewers while Lea kept guard of the Queen.

"Shouldn't we head up to the Castle and tell the King about this?" Lea asked.

"That's a great idea, but-" She didn't finish her sentence as they were quickly surrounded by hostile enemies.

* * *

Aqua was running down the dark corridors which made up the sewer system still looking for Daisy, she rounded a corner and found her and her kidnappers. There were five of them, and she recognized them too. They were the goons from... Maleficent's Castle?

"Let her go!" Aqua shouted.

The ugly minions dropped Daisy on the ground and quickly surrounded Aqua while readying their weapons at her. Aqua charged at a group of ugly pig minions and destroyed them swiftly with her keyblade. Then she then noticed some archers firing arrows at her from behind, so she summoned a barrier to reflect the arrows, making them useless. She then conjured a triple fire spell to obliterate the last of the hostile creatures in the sewer. She approached the injured Daisy, used a cure spell on her, and helped her back up on her feet.

"Are you ok Daisy?" Aqua asked concerned. "What happened?"

"Those horrible little monsters pushed me into this sewer then more of them grabbed me down here. You know the rest... Thank you so much for saving me." Daisy thanked.

"No problem, but if some of them pushed you down here then there should be more of them topside." Aqua deduced.

* * *

Lea and Minnie worked together to fend off some minions of their own. Lea blocked all the arrows and spears with his chakrams to defend the Queen, but they were till greatly outnumbered. Then a very large cat-like creature with a red and blue jumpsuit appeared through a dark corridor to join and surprisingly, lead them.

"Pete?! What are you doing here?!" Minnie addressed.

"Hehe... hahaha! Well if it isn't the little Queenie I was looking for. Now you're going to pay for locking me in that prison!" Pete stated.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Lea protested.

"Heh-heh, aren't you a knight in shining armor!" Pete laughed. "Go! Get the Queen!"

The minions obeyed and rushed Lea and Minnie with all their numbers. Lea was about to attack when a huge thunder spell zapped all the minions to a crisp. It was the King of Disney Castle, defending his Queen and his friends. He then joined by his Queen's side.

"This is a new low for you Pete. How could you do such a thing?" Mickey accused.

"Well if it isn't the boat-boy King ready to save the day." Pete responded.

Then Lea looked around to see Aqua and Daisy climbing out of the manhole. Aqua realized what had happened.

"If you must know I'm here to declare my vengeance on all of you!" Pete pointed at them all.

"That's funny, a coward like you, doing a stunt like this, alone. You've must have made a new friend. And I bet I know who." Aqua concluded.

"Then I guess the cat's outta the bag. If you wanta meet your ends then chase me!" Pete laughed some more.

Pete then bowled a ball of energy at the main stage area, where they announced the winner of the Million Dreams Award, which exploded and was set aflame. He then retreated back through a still open dark corridor.

"Pete! ...We can't let him get away with this." Mickey stated as he stared at the burning stage.

"Go on... I'll take care of things here... just be safe." Minnie assured him.

Mickey looked back at Lea and Aqua and then they all nodded at each other to confirm the plan. They all dashed through the dark corridor to give chase to Pete. After the corridor closed, Goofy and Donald showed up and together they all put out the fire.

* * *

In the world of the Enchanted Dominion, in a certain dark castle in the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent was talking to some new visitors in her throne room.

"So what you're saying is that you do know Xehanort?" Braig exasperated.

"Yes, he was the one to reveal to me of other worlds, but I've only met the man once before. He is not here." Maleficent replied. "Now... I suggest you leave my castle before you both face my wrath."

"Ohh! I'm so scared of the mean little witch." Braig joked sarcastically.

"You dare mock me?!" Maleficent angrily said as her scepter glowed green.

"I dare to do whatever I want. Now I suggest you put that down before you do something you really regret." Braig warned as he pointed his Arrowguns at her.

"We got the information we wanted; let's just leave." Isa advised.

"Fine... she's not worth our time anyway." Braig smirked as he dismissed his weapons.

Braig and Isa were about to teleport away when a dark corridor opened up and Pete was running out of it, looking like he was in a panic.

"Maleficent, it worked! They're after me!" Pete yelled.

"Well, have fun with your business." Braig chuckled as he and Isa departed from that world.

"Very good Pete, you've done your part in this matter... Now go! Recruit followers to my cause so that we can amass an army and take over the worlds!" Maleficent ordered.

"Whatever you say Maleficent, I'll get you your army, special for you." Pete complied.

Maleficent then opened another dark corridor for Pete to escape through and fulfill his given task. The second corridor, that Pete went through, disappeared as Mickey, Aqua, and Lea came out of the first one which closed behind them. Aqua realized where she was at and she meanly met her eyes up with Maleficent as did Lea and Mickey.

"Maleficent! I knew you must have been behind this!" Aqua stated.

"You made Pete cause all of that mayhem at my home?!" Mickey angrily inquired.

"Why yes... Pete is a blundering buffoon, but he does have his uses... For example, he did lead you all to me..." Maleficent responded.

"But why?" Mickey asked.

"All in good time, your majesty..." Maleficent grinned evilly.

"Who is this creepy lady?" Lea whispered to the others.

Maleficent overheard this and was greatly angered by his comment. Her scepter glowed green and she was powering up with dark energy.

**Play The Encounter Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"How dare you do not know of my power! I am the future Queen of all the worlds; I am the Mistress of all Evil!" She introduced as she was glowing with dark green energy, and thorns entrapped them all in the throne room.

"Geez... I got that memorized..." Lea remarked.

They all summoned their weapons and got ready for the battle with the dark sorceress.

"Thunder!" The witch conjured lightning bolts around the room.

Then Maleficent unexpectedly turned into a swirling vortex of energy and came right at them. They all scattered from the attack and Maleficent reformed into herself with her foes all around her.

"All who dare to command to break, from this sleep they shall never wake!" Maleficent began to conjure her sleep spell.

A fog appeared around them and the sleep spell began to take effect on all of them. Feeling drowsy, Mickey and Aqua countered with their own magic dispelling the sleepiness. But unfortunately, Lea slumped to the floor and fell asleep.

"Aqua, get Lea out of the way and I'll deal with Maleficent!" Mickey insisted.

Aqua complied and carried the sleeping Lea off the main battlefield and put him against the back wall to try to get him to wake up. Aqua then realized Maleficent's goons and thunder magic were prevalent all around them. She decided to leave Maleficent to Mickey while she protected Lea until he wakes.

"He should be awake once we beat Maleficent." Aqua thought to herself while she used her barrier technique to protect them both from lightning strikes.

Mickey was on the offensive with the evil sorceress as he jumped high in the air and fired a ball of light down at the witch. Maleficent fired a ball of fire which collided with Mickey's attack. The mouse then landed back on the ground and charged at the witch. Maleficent blocked a few of his blows from Star Seeker, but he was too quick for her. She then teleported back up near her throne. She then summoned more lighting bolts to zap her opponents, but Mickey was smart and fast enough to dodge all of the lightning attacks as he made his way back to Maleficent. He then jumped up and threw his keyblade at the witch. Maleficent responded by using her staff to block it, but Star Seeker hit the green orb on top of the scepter and cracked it. Weakened and in despair, Mickey re-summoned his keyblade and fired a beam of light right at Maleficent, aiming right for her dark heart. She teleported away with a flurry of green flames, a moment after impact, but Mickey realized that his attack only did damage to her partly. The mouse looked around for his opponent once more and noticed she teleported in her throne itself, and she was sitting, seemingly trying to recover from the fight. Mickey then pointed his keyblade at the witch, ready to end it.

"It's over Maleficent!" Mickey declared.

"Quite the contrary... it's only the beginning..." Maleficent panted. "One day... when I recover... you will all bow to me in a kingdom of darkness! Ahahahahaha!"

She then disappeared in another flurry of dark green flames as her maniacal laugh echoed throughout her now deserted castle. The thorns had vanished, the goons were gone, and Lea had waken up. Aqua and Lea then joined Mickey by the upper throne area.

"Too bad... I really wanted to fight that hag." Lea yawned.

"Where do you want to go from here?" Aqua asked the King.

"Gosh, I was actually thinking-!" Mickey was interrupted.

Mickey's star shard acted up AGAIN, and they were all engulfed in a comet of light against their wills. They were clueless as to the next destination they were going to next...

* * *

**A/N- That star shard sure acts up at inconvenient times, but it can be lucky... what world will they go to next? What more obstacles will they have to face? Find out next chapter:) Please keep up the Comments and Reviews please:) I really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sorrows from the Dark

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 9: Sorrows from the Dark

Aqua gradually opened her eyes and noticed she was facing down in the dust and dirt. She slowly stood back up to take a look at her surroundings and she quickly realized where she was at, but it didn't make sense.

"What...? I'm back in the Keyblade Graveyard...?" She questioned herself.

It was where she first met Lea, and met up with Mickey to join her in her search. Then she realized that she still had her armor on and decided to dismiss it. Then she noticed she was all alone, Mickey and Lea were gone...

"Mickey, Lea? Are you guys out there?!" Aqua called out for.

There was no response. All she could hear was the wind blowing across the barren landscape and some distant thunder.

"Something must have happened to us while we were using the star shard..." Aqua deduced.

Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone, and Aqua couldn't believe who it was.

"Ven?! Ventus!" She shouted as she recognized him.

He did not respond, but Aqua ran toward him with relief, fear, and confusion all on her mind at once. Somehow, he must have gotten his heart back, and came here to find her and Terra. As she got closer she noticed she couldn't see Ventus's face as he was staring at the ground. She finally stopped in front of him and suddenly felt very worried for her friend.

"Ven... Are you ok? What's the matter?" Aqua asked in concern for her friend.

Ventus still did not respond to her as he continued to stay silent. But then... Ven looked up to gaze at Aqua with cold golden eyes...

**Play The Key Battle Theme on a second tab.**

Ventus gave a huge smirk as he summoned the legendary X-blade like before, and he swung at Aqua. Unfortunately, she was not fast enough and she was pierced in her shoulder with the long blade. In intense pain, Aqua quickly jumped back and was out of reach of the X-blade at that moment...

"No... This can't be real..." Aqua stated as she clutched her shoulder.

Ventus's attire then transformed into Vanitas's dark outfit like before...

"I can assure you this is very real..." Ventus's and Vanitas's voices could both be clearly heard as he spoke. "Who are you trying to fool, Aqua? You can't save anyone... Not me... not even Terra..."

"No! I can save you both! You just have to give me a little more time. ...Ven, I need to find your heart! Who is your friend!?" She pleaded.

"...I no longer have any friends..." Ventus-Vanitas smirked.

"That's not true-!" Aqua's eyes widened as Ventus pulled out his green wayfinder with his free hand.

She was frozen in shock as Ventus then crushed his green wayfinder into pieces as he turned his hand into a fist...

"You cannot prevent the inevitable... you and your friends... shall all be lost to darkness!" He proclaimed.

Ventus then dashed at the still injured Aqua and she quickly dodged by jumping back from his long-reaching attack. She summoned her keyblade and performed a healing spell to cure her shoulder. Back to full health, she also summoned her armor for battle.

"Ventus... please don't make me do this!" She begged.

"You have no choice!" Ventus-Vanitas responded with an attack.

He sent and energy attack at her shaped like an X. She dodged it once again by leaping over it and Ventus himself. While she was in the air, she noticed something odd: there was a blue symbol on the back of Ventus. The symbol was kind of similar to the Unversed symbol, but no, it was something else. Dismissing this thought to engage back in combat, Aqua fired three fire spells at Ventus. With just a flick of his wrist, Ventus used the X-blade swiped away the fireballs like they were nothing.

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic..." Ventus-Vanitas smirked.

Ventus then teleported out of Aqua's sight, and she was looking around for her opponent. She then witnessed him swiftly appear above her and he engulfed the X-blade with dark energy. He came down back down, with evil intent in his eyes, as Aqua dodged the attack once more and the powerful shockwave that followed the impact on the ground. She then charged at Ventus and they clashed keyblade to keyblade over and over, then their weapons collided. As they held each other in place even Aqua's helmet could not protect her from his glare.

"You just don't know when to quit!" Ventus-Vanitas remarked.

He then threw Aqua off of him and, with her off-guard, he swung his X-blade and hit Aqua's head, knocking her helmet off. She was sent flying across the battlefield, her body limp, until she landed and slid to a stop. She opened her eyes and slowly reached out for her keyblade, but her attempt was thwarted when Ventus stomped on her spine and kicked her over onto her back. He then pointed his X-blade at her, with its point just inches away from Aqua's heart...

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" Ventus-Vanitas taunted.

Aqua had enough this. Close- range, she re-summoned her keyblade into her hand and instantly fired a beam of light into her opponent's heart...

Ventus staggered back from the attack and the X-blade disintegrated as did his red and black bodysuit. He fell to his knees and his eyes faded from gold to blue...

"Aqua... how could you...? You were supposed to save..." He then fell to the ground and on impact Ventus faded into nothingness...

"Ven...no... I... I'm so sorry..." Aqua cried.

Aqua then turned her head to see Terra walking toward her with his brown hair and blue eyes as they tuned into silver-gray hair and gold eyes.

"Every light must fade every heart return to darkness!" Terra stated.

He summoned Xehanort's keyblade and instantly enveloped Aqua in darkness and she fell into the endless abyss. She was now just falling... falling... and falling...

* * *

"Aqua! Wake up! Come on." Mickey finally shook her awake.

"VEN! Terra..." She jolted upward. "It was all another nightmare..."

Aqua became aware of her new surroundings and as she wiped the tears from her eyes once again she noticed it looked like they were inside a giant hollow tree. She was sleeping in a small bed in the corner with Mickey by her side.

"What happened...?" Aqua inquired.

"Gosh, you hit your head pretty hard when we landed. I healed the bump on you pretty good, but you wouldn't wake up. You still seemed in pain, are you alright?" Mickey asked.

"I've been having these nightmares lately... about Terra and Ventus..." Aqua revealed.

"I see... you feel guilty, right?... Listen Aqua... it's NOT your fault this happened to them. It was all Master Xehanort." Mickey consoled.

"You're right..." Aqua agreed. "I've been given a second chance to fix this... And I know that there's always a way..."

"That's the spirit." Mickey smiled.

She instinctively clutched her blue wayfinder in her pocket and found renewed strength and hope within her. Then Lea came down a staircase to check up on them.

"Hey, is she awake?" Lea asked.

"Yep, she's up and moving." Mickey answered.

"That's good." Lea said.

"So, where are we?" Aqua finally inquired for their location.

"You mean you don't know? You AND Mickey have been here before." Lea grinned. "Don't tell me you hit your head THAT hard Aqua."

They all shared a laugh at this then without further ado, a little pixie glowing yellow flew down the staircase to join them all.

"Tink, what's the matter?" Lea asked the pixie.

Tinkerbelle pointed up towards the surface seemingly wanting them all to go outside.

"She wants us all topside." Lea interpreted.

Aqua, Mickey, and Lea followed Tink up the wooden staircase to outside the Hollow Tree they were resting in. Aqua then heard a distant crowing heard off in the distance then none other than Peter Pan flew in and landed right in front of them.

"Nice to see you're among the living Aqua." Peter greeted.

"Thanks, good to see you too, Peter." Aqua said.

"Listen guys, I know this is all a little sudden, but I need some help." Peter asked.

"What's going on?" Lea responded.

"Well, I sent the Lost Boys into hiding because there are some new pirates here and they're wreaking havoc from Hook's ship, can you help me deal with them?" Peter explained.

"Sure, always happy to help a friend. Lead the way." Aqua answered.

"Good, follow me to the Indian Camp. We'll be able to see them from there, come on!" Peter Pan flew away motioning them to follow him.

They all made their way to the Indian Camp to help out Peter Pan, his friends, and solve the crisis in Neverland.

* * *

**A/N- Nightmares still plague Aqua, will they trouble her again in the future and will she be able to finally overcome them? And who are these new pirates Peter Pan speaks of? Find out next chapter. Again, keep up the comments and reviews and the story will continue, thanks:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Skull Rock

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 10: Skull Rock

Peter Pan and Tinker Bell led Aqua, Lea, and Mickey to the edge of the Indian Camp. They all walked to the very edge of the cliff and they could see in the distance that Captain Hook's ship was docked at Skull Rock. Peter Pan then pulled out a telescope and looked through it, and he put on a surprised expression and then started to laugh.

"Wow, looks like Hook has his hands full." Peter Pan smiled.

"What is it? Let me see!" Lea demanded.

"Here you go." Peter said as they all took their turns looking through the telescope.

"If you can't see then I'll just tell you that it's not normal to have the Captain of the ship to be bound and gagged in the crow's nest."

When it was Aqua's turn to look thought the telescope she did indeed see Captain Hook tied up and gagged in the crow's nest.

"What happened to him?" Lea inquired.

"It seems mutiny is afoot among the crew of the Captain, and I bet it was those new pirates that spearheaded the operation." Peter answered.

"So what's the plan, fellas?" Mickey asked.

"Here's what I propose: Aqua, Lea, and I will go over and check out Skull Rock. Mickey, you take Tink and make sure the Lost Boys are still safe. Tink knows where they are." Peter said.

"And how do you suppose we get over there?" Lea questioned.

"Nothing a little pixie dust can't solve, right Tink?" Peter asked.

Tinker Bell then nodded and flew around all of them to shower them all in magical golden pixie dust. When Tinker Bell finished her job they all began to levitate off the ground.

"Whoa, I can get use to this!" Lea said excitedly.

"Alright, let's split up." Aqua said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Mickey stated as he flew away to follow Tink.

"Come on, let's go guys!" Peter said as Aqua and Lea flew with him towards to Skull Rock.

* * *

**Play the Black Powder Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"Oh you! How dare you tie up the Captain! You'll pay for this!" Smee said angrily.

"As if. You're the ones that attacked us." Braig smirked.

"Why did you two have to spur a mutiny?!" Smee asked.

"We need the manpower. Our search of this world will go a lot quicker now." Isa explained.

"Do we need to tie you up too, or are you going to behave now?" Braig said as he pointed his arrowgun at Smee.

"No... I'll be fine. But you don't have to be so rude!" Smee submitted.

"Good, now take your lunch break. I'm going to search this creepy rock-thing here first and Isa you watch over the ship." Braig ordered.

"Understood." Isa said.

"Peter Pan off the starboard side!" Smee pointed.

All the pirates looked on as three figures were flying towards them. The pirates scrambled as they were about to load their cannons and fire them as Smee stupidly climbed up to the crow's nest in the ensuing chaos on the ship.

"I guess I need the target practice too." Braig chuckled.

Braig then teleported off the ship and reappeared in one of the eyeholes of Skull Rock. He combined his two arrowguns into a large sniper rifle. He then looked down the sights to see Peter, Aqua, and Lea.

"Her again... and he's alive after all." Braig remarked with a grin.

* * *

"Uh-oh." Peter said as they continued to fly.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"WHOA!" Lea said as he barely dodged a cannonball.

"Yeah... I think they know we are coming..." Peter said.

"YOU THINK?!" Lea shouted.

Then they all gasped as they saw multiple cannonballs and arrows being fired at them. They weaved, dodged, and evaded all of the projectiles as they continued their flight towards Skull Rock.

"Those arrows..." She then dodged an arrow after she saw that it came from one of the eyes on Skull Rock. "Must be Braig."

"Isa has to be close then." Lea commented.

"You two know these new guys?" Peter inquired.

Then suddenly, Aqua and Lea started to lose altitude as the pixie dust was already beginning to wear off on them. They had to land soon.

"I'll explain later Peter, but you and Lea take the ship, and I'll deal with Braig." Aqua said as she summoned her Keyblade Glider and mounted it.

Lea and Peter agreed as she quickly zoomed towards Skull Rock while they both made their way to landing on the ship.

* * *

"There's no way she'd crash into me..." Braig smirked.

Aqua got closer to him, still at full speed and evading Braig's arrows.

"No way, as if..." He said as looked down the sights to see Aqua too close! "Ok, she would!"

Braig teleported just a fraction of a second before Aqua would've railroaded him into the cave. Aqua then landed on the ground and dismissed her Glider and armor once again as Braig teleported back in front of her.

"Now if I didn't know better, I'd say you have something against me." Braig smirked.

"Then you'd be right." Aqua replied.

"Hmph... Fair enough. Say, you wouldn't happen to know where your friend Terra is would you?" Braig asked.

"Why? Are you looking for him?" Aqua inquired.

"Maybe, maybe not. That's none of your business." Braig chuckled.

"My business is Terra's business!" Aqua retorted.

"Now don't you mean Xehanort?" Braig grinned.

"Shut up! ...Like I said before, Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" Aqua stated as she charged at Braig, arrowguns in hand.

She swung her keyblade at then man, but he merely teleported behind her and fired more arrows at her. She used her barrier to reflect them which proved very useful. Braig dodged his reflected arrows and landed back on the ground to face Aqua again, while reloading his arrowguns...

* * *

Lea and Peter had then landed on pirate ship, and as soon as they got their bearings, pirates swarmed them, armed with swords and such. Lea summoned his chakrams and Peter pulled out his dagger. They were all about to clash when someone interrupted them with gust attack that came from a claymore.

"Stop! ...Lea? You're alive..." Isa said stunned.

Before any of them could exchange more words, Smee and Captain Hook had climbed back down from the crow's nest. Smee had apparently freed his Captain from his restraints,but then Smee had hidden below deck while Hook grabbed a pirate's sword that was near him and pointed the tip at Isa.

"You blasted little brat! How dare you start a mutiny against me! I'll make ye walk the plank for what ye did!" Hook shouted vengefully.

"I'd like to see you try." Isa coldly stated as he got in his battle stance.

That got Hook steaming. Lea and Peter looked around to see all the pirates were confused, trying to decide who to follow.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! They're with Pan, get those scurvy brats!" Hook commanded.

The pirates decided to listen and aligned themselves with their old captain again. The pirates surrounded Peter and Lea on the lower deck while Hook and Isa were dueling by the steering wheel. Then after about a minute of fighting and clashing with each other, Hook froze during the fight and he started to fidget at a ticking sound.

"What's that? ...NO! Not now!" Hook started to have a panic attack.

Isa was confused at Hook's reaction to a ticking clock, but then he followed his fearful gaze to the water below where a crocodile was hungrily eyeing the captain.

"Not a fan of crocodiles I see." Isa said slightly amused.

"What? You wouldn't dare!" Hook scolded.

"Yeah... I would." Isa retorted.

Isa then swung his claymore once more which created another powerful wind storm attack. It blew Hook off his ship like a feather and he landed in the water. He comically emerged from the surface of the water and swam away as fast as he could away from the pursuing crocodile.

"SMMMEEEEEEEE!" Hook screamed.

The scream made all the pirates stop fighting, knowing that the Captain was now absent. Smee heard this call for help, and he emerged from the lower deck.

"Captain! That's it! Get off the captain's ship, and we will call a truce, for now." Smee proposed.

"Deal, now you better get going if you want to catch up to that old codfish." Peter agreed.

* * *

Aqua and Braig have been fighting for a while now. Aqua was able to deflect most of his arrows with her barrier, but she wasn't able to get a direct hit on him either. He would just teleport to a different location.

"We can fight here all day if you want." Braig chuckled as he continued to fire arrows at her. "Reload!"

Then out of nowhere Tinker Bell did a kamikaze attack by kicking Braig in the face. Aqua smiled at this as Braig lost his concentration and fell to the ground and landed on his head. Aqua then took this opportunity to use a blizzard spell and freeze Braig on the spot leaving only his head exposed in a block of ice.

"That should hold you." Aqua stated.

"As if, I'm just going to- OH DUDE, THAT'S COLD!" Braig shivered.

Then Mickey flew into the Skull Rock, with Star Seeker in hand. While through the front entrance, Isa, Lea, and Peter were walking towards all of them.

"Isa! Get me out of this ice right now!" Braig ordered.

"No... Look! Lea is alive. You lied to me." Isa stated.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he was still alive?! Come on dude, just thaw me out." Braig pleaded.

"Oh... well in that case, the answer is no..." Isa coldly said.

Braig had enough of this, in a flash; he broke his hands free from the ice. He summoned his arrowguns and what appeared to be black holes in front of guns. He fired arrows into them and they immediately reflected back out and destroyed the ice imprisoning him. He jumped back as everyone drew there weapons against Braig.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again." Braig smirked as he teleported away and escaped.

Finally finding some relief from the situation, everyone dismissed their weapons.

"Peter, the Lost Boys are safe back in the Hollow Tree." Mickey stated.

"Thanks for all of your help guys. I hate to run, but I need to check up on them." Peter thanked them all. "So I hope you visit sometime soon and everything works out for you. See ya!"

Peter and Tinker Bell waved as they both flew away and left Skull Rock to check on the Lost Boys. Isa then approached Lea.

"Lea... thanks for saving my life." Isa acknowledged.

"Hey, we're best friends, got it memorized?" Lea said. "I mean you would've done the same for me, right?"

"...Right... Hey, let's go back to Radiant Garden now." Isa suggested.

"What?! Why? There are still so many worlds to see, and we have to find another friend-" Lea begged but was cut off.

"I've had enough of hopping randomly between worlds and looking for 'friends'. I'm done." Isa declared.

Lea was at a loss for words because he couldn't believe his best friend had just lost his sense of adventure. But then Lea wondered that maybe this was Isa's way to convince Lea to go home and ensuring they wouldn't be separated again and be safe at their home. Lea smiled slightly at this thought and nodded, out of respect for his friend's request. Then he turned to face Aqua and Mickey.

"Well... it's been fun guys, but I think it's time for us to head back." Lea grinned.

"You're going too? You sure?" Aqua said slightly saddened.

"Yeah, it's about time we went home. Sorry, Aqua, but I hope you still find him." Lea apologized.

"No, don't be sorry. I want to thank you for all your help though." Aqua said sweetly.

"Don't mention it, and if you're in Radiant Garden stop by and visit us sometime with your friends, got it memorized?" Lea grinned.

"Lea... If you say, 'got it memorized?' one more time..." Isa said under his breath.

"Hey, I know you missed hearing that, Isa." Lea smiled as he playfully pushed Isa who gave a small smile.

"How are we getting back?" Isa inquired.

"I'll take you back." Aqua offered.

"No, I'll use my star shard and get them back. You continue the search Aqua, and I'll find you again later." Mickey intervened.

"Uhh... you sure that thing is safe, it won't just blast us to who knows where again?" Lea said worriedly.

"Don't worry; I got it working now... I think." Mickey replied.

"As long as we get home..." Isa said stoic as he crossed his arms.

"It won't be a smooth ride that's for sure." Lea chuckled.

They said their goodbyes and good lucks as Mickey used his star shard again and engulfed himself, Lea, and Isa in a flash of light and they all twinkled away out of the cave up to the sky and eventually, and hopefully, back to Radiant Garden. Aqua then walked out of Skull Rock, by herself, and looked up at the still blue sky.

"Looks like I'm by myself for a while..." Aqua then smiled and corrected herself as she pulled out her Blue Wayfinder again and held the talisman in firmly in her hand. "...No, I'm never alone."

She felt very hopeful at this pleasant thought as she put away her blue charm, summoned her Glider and Armor, and took flight as she left Neverland.

* * *

Aqua had landed at her next world to search. She remembered this world very distinctively... the bright sun shining down on her, and the sounds of the ocean and its waves lapping were very smoothing to her...

* * *

**A/N- What world has Aqua found herself in now;)? What challenges will she have to overcome and how will she do it? What do YOU think will happen next? As fate would have it, things are now about to change... Please keep up the comments and reviews :) It's still much appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Struggle from Within

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 11: The Struggle from Within

It was dark... really dark... there was nothing to be seen in this place. The only thing Terra could see was the man he was sharing his body with... Master Xehanort glared at the young man with evil golden eyes with triumph over his intrusion to his heart.

"Darkness rules your heart. It gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you yourself can remain here at all confounds the mind." Xehanort said.

"It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen." Terra defied.

"Hmph. Don't even entertain any notion of escaping me boy. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever." Xehanort persisted.

"Wrong. You're gonna get shown the door, old man." Terra scorned.

"As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you ever triumph over mine?" Xehanort questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough." Terra cryptically stated.

Xehanort's eyes widened for an instant as he realized Terra's trick.

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it? Somebody else has already set foot in your heart. Eraqus, you sly fox..." Xehanort discovered.

"I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me, even if you cast me in the deepest, darkest abyss, you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it." Terra declared.

"Brave words, to be sure, but I'm a patient man. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this: You are just one of many roads that I might choose to take. Trust me. I made certain of that." Xehanort ominously said.

"...Hmph, you were scared..." Terra smirked.

"Say that again boy." Xehanort said annoyed.

"You were scared... that I would've taken control again... back then." Terra explained.

"That was not fear, merely a frustration of your pitiful attempt at resistance." Xehanort rebuked.

"Still... you overestimate your influence over my heart. You're not as powerful as you say you are in here." Terra accused.

"Haven't you been listening to me, Terra? It is your darkness that gives me control, and in turn, it is your darkness that sustains me, we are both part of your heart now." Xehanort explained.

**Play Terra's Theme on a second tab.**

"Then maybe... I need a little dose of light..." Terra stated.

Xehanort merely watched as Terra pulled out his orange and brown wayfinder out of his pocket and firmly grasped the charm in his hand while he closed his dark blue eyes.

"You think that little trinket will solve your entire dilemma?" Xehanort questioned.

"...I...I can still sense them. Aqua... she's still fighting in the Realm of Light." Terra confirmed as he opened his eyes to stare down his adversary.

"Really...? I'll admit... the woman is more bothersome than I expected... but it matters not, in the end, she cannot prevent the inevitable." Xehanort declared.

"Not if I can help it. Not if I'm there to be by her side!" Terra exclaimed.

"Ever the fool, Terra! You cannot fathom how much the power of darkness has over you!" Xehanort responded.

Then suddenly the darkness that was underneath their feet melted away to a large, circular, bright column of light. It was Terra's Dive to the Heart, stained glass with himself on it, with Master Xehanort's stained glass on the opposite side of him. The three wayfinders were in smaller circles between them as the Mark of Mastery symbol outlined the station. Terra then summoned his keyblade, and got into his battle stance towards Xehanort.

"If Aqua can go above and beyond to save her friends then so can I! I will set things right!" Terra promised.

"You are persistent, I'll give you that. But your struggle is futile, submit to me and finally be done with it." Xehanort smirked as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the Guardian Heartless was summoned behind Terra, and it instantly grabbed ahold of him from behind, incapacitating him. As he was being crushed by the dark monster, Terra was losing consciousness and all he could see was Xehanort evilly grinning. Terra could only get out one word with his last gasp.

"ERAQUS!"

In a flash, the Guardian was obliterated by an orb of light and Terra fell to the ground on his knees. He lifted his head up to see a hand outstretched ready to help him back up.

"All you needed to do was ask for my help, Terra." Eraqus warmly aided his pupil.

"Master..." Terra was close to tears.

"Impossible! Eraqus, how can you manifest yourself here?!" Xehanort shouted appalled.

"It seems you miscalculated, old friend." Eraqus smirked with Terra as they both pointed their keyblades at Xehanort.

"Very well, I'll quell both of your feeble strives at once!" Xehanort stated as he summoned his own keyblade.

Eraqus and Terra charged at the old man with their keyblades in hand. Xehanort then fired shots of darkness out of the tip of his keyblade. Eraqus countered by firing shots of light out of his keyblade. Their projectiles collided and through the resulting smoke, Terra lunged at Xehanort. Their keyblades clashed and, just like in the Keyblade Graveyard, Terra was almost an even match for Xehanort. But Eraqus swiftly dashed around the two and smartly flanked his former colleague. Xehanort quickly teleported to escape from the combined onslaught of the two keyblade wielders and reappeared on the opposite side of the Dive to the Heart.

"Terra, you can't waste any more time here." Eraqus addressed to his pupil.

"What?" Terra said confused.

Then suddenly, Eraqus spawned long golden chains of light from his keyblade. They snaked their way and quickly and forcibly wrapped around the dark keyblade master, entrapping him.

"No! Eraqus! Release me!" Xehanort struggled.

"I don't know how long I can hold him like this! Terra, GO! Find a way to fix this!" Eraqus commanded.

"Master... Come with me, please." Terra begged.

"Terra... I will always be with you. I already consider you like my son... and I know one day everything will be the way they're suppose to be." Eraqus proudly stated yet sounded rushed.

"...Thank you... father..." Terra was almost close to tears.

Eraqus smiled warmly at this and nodded at him.

"Now GO!" Eraqus ordered as he pointed upwards.

Instincts must have taken over because Terra had done a great leap to the light shining down on them from above. He was flying up towards the intense light and before he was engulfed by this new brightness, he looked back down on the stain-glass platform. Eraqus was still doing his best to preoccupy Xehanort, still struggling and entrapped within the chains of light. Terra promised he would not let this chance be lost. The light had completely blinded him by now and everything went white...

* * *

Terra opened his eyes and slowly picked himself back up. He didn't recognize where he was at, but it almost looked like that place where he battled the Spirit of the Mirror in that one world... Wait! That was HIS memory, it worked, he was in control! But still where was he? He approached the edge of this strange place and saw that the wall was partially reflective. He looked on in disappointment to see that his hair was still silver-gray, and his eyes were still golden. But still he had control of his body... for now...

"What is this place? -!" Terra was slightly shocked and he covered his mouth.

Then he gasped as he realized he had a different voice than his own. This was the voice Xehanort must have had when he was controlling his body. So everything was the same when Xehanort possessed him, except he was in control of his body.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" Terra continued to speak in Xehanort's voice.

* * *

Back in the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid was quietly pondering his thoughts, still sitting in his chair, when he opened his eyes at the sense of a conscious presence in the dimension he used as Xehanort's prison.

He waved his hand and in a puff of sparkly white smoke a small window appeared into the dimension and Yen Sid could see its occupant walking around.

* * *

Back in the dimension, Terra was still trying to figure out how to escape and decided to use his keyblade to unlock his isolation. He summoned it, only to be more disturbed to see it was Xehanort's keyblade.

"It'll have to do." Terra said still feeling detached to the weapon.

Terra then used the dark keyblade and it magically summoned a corridor of darkness for him to escape. Terra ran through it.

"Don't worry, Ven... Aqua... I will set things right..." Terra reaffirmed himself.

* * *

Yen Sid dismissed the window to the dimension and he stood up anxiously as he paced towards his window then gazed out through it.

"Who is in control of his body now? Either way, Terra's heart must be in turmoil." Yen Sid pondered to himself. "His friends are the only ones that can save him now... but I must contact Aqua immediately."

* * *

**A/N- The tide has changed, Terra is in control now, but for how long...? Will Xehanort's plans come to fruition and his dark intentions become a reality? Or will another miscalculation occur? What about Aqua, so close, or still too far from achieving her goal? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Keep up the comments and reviews please:)**


	12. Chapter 12: Breakthrough

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 12: Breakthrough

It has been a little while since Aqua had arrived, but she already searched all around the small island. But there was no one there.

"It's still early in the morning, maybe no one's here yet." She wondered. "Maybe I could check the other islands."

Then, to her surprise, a small boat was being rowed over to the island she was on. She made a quick decision to hide in the nearby shack as the small boat docked. She cracked open the doorway of the shack to peer out of it. She saw two familiar boys on the dock, waving.

"Thanks Dad! Pick us up later!" Sora waved off his Father as he rowed the boat back to the mainland.

"Come on, Sora. I'll race you to the bridge." Riku playfully suggested.

"You're on!" Sora challenged.

The two boys jumped off the dock and scuffled their way through the sand. Then they picked up the expected four or five year's running speed, and Aqua watched as the two boys were racing each other. As soon as they passed the shack, Aqua stepped out of it and followed their game until they reached the finish line.

"Those two would make the weirdest brothers..." She smiled.

"Ha! I won Riku!" Sora did his little victory dance.

"I tripped in the sand, that one didn't count." Riku pouted.

Then Sora put his hands behind his head in triumph, an action which drew such familiarity to Aqua. And yet, Sora was the spitting image of Ven... wait!

"Riku, you can't win every time. Then that wouldn't be any fun." Sora reasoned.

"You're right. Good race, Sora." The little silver haired boy smiled.

Aqua then approached the two boys. They were surprised to say the least that someone had sneaked up on them, but they soon calmed down when they recognized her.

"Hey, it's that lady from before! Hi!" Sora welcomed.

"You still remember me?" Aqua questioned.

"Of course, you were nice to us. Don't you remember our names?" Riku asked.

"Sora and Riku, my name is Aqua." She formally introduced herself.

"Hi Aqua! Do you want to play with us?" Sora excitedly said.

"Why are you here Aqua?" Riku inquired.

"Well, I'm actually looking for someone, one of my friends." Aqua responded.

"What's your friend's name? Maybe we can help you look." Sora happily offered.

Aqua then got down on one knee to meet the children at eye level, confident in her new theory.

"Sora... have you... helped anyone recently? Please be honest." Aqua asked.

"What do you mean?" The boy innocently said.

"My friend was lost, and he must have been really hurting. He needed help. Sora, did you help him?"

Sora then looked over to Riku for answers. He merely shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head. Then Sora crossed his arms and scratched his head to ponder these questions. Then the four year old came up with a reply.

"...I think. There was this one time where I met someone who was very sad, and he asked if he could stay with me for a while. Was that your friend?" Sora answered.

Yen Sid's words echoed in Aqua's mind, how he would be looking for a friend. Was this his friend? How did Ventus know this little boy? But it didn't matter; Aqua had definitely taken this answer with the highest hopes.

"...Yes. That's has to be him... that's Ven." Aqua was fighting back the urge to hug Sora.

"Well, he's right here then." Sora pointed to where his heart is. "This is where he went."

"He's in your heart?" Riku questioned.

"I guess so." Sora innocently said. "I'm sorry I'm keeping your friend from you."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just glad I know he's ok." Aqua fought back tears of joy. "Sora, do you want to do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Sora happily offered.

Then Aqua understood why Ventus came to this boy to heal himself. She sensed that Sora had such a warm heart, ready to help anyone in need of help. She could tell he would always see the good in people before the bad. A quality more people should possess. Wait... Aqua then realized she couldn't just take a four year old from his home to another world! The only way for this to work was to bring Ven's body back to Destiny Islands.

"...Can you come back to this very spot tomorrow, and we can get Ven back out of your heart?" Aqua asked the boy.

"Okay!" Sora happily agreed. "Tomorrow sounds good, we'll be waiting."

"Thank you so much, and if you don't mind, don't tell your parents about this, ok?" Aqua added.

"How come?" Riku inquired.

"Because it's our secret, we don't want to give away a secret, do we?" Aqua playfully replied.

"Nope, our lips are sealed." They both innocently agreed as they gestured zipping their mouths up.

Then Aqua got back up on both of her feet and was about to say goodbye when Riku tugged on one of her garments.

"Aqua... you know him, don't you? The other guy who was here before you; he had that armor stuff too. Who is he?" Riku asked.

"His name is Terra, he and Ven are my best friends." Aqua answered. "If there's one thing you should know boys, it's to protect the ones that you care for, no matter what."

"To protect what matters..." Riku echoed.

Riku then let go of Aqua and stepped back with his friend. Aqua took that sign to take her leave now.

"See ya tomorrow, Aqua!" Sora waved off.

"Bye." Aqua waved as she walked off.

She kept walking until she made her way to the other side of the island out of sight of the boys. She summoned her armor and Glider and mounted it. Finally, some progress has been made! She left Destiny Islands with highest hopes as she made her way back to the transformed Land of Departure to retrieve Ven's body and bring him to Sora.

* * *

As she was travelling in the Lanes Between, she could hear a voice echo to her, whether it was inside her mind or not, it was a voice she recognized: Yen Sid.

"Aqua, I have troubling news..."

She then approached right above the Land of Departure when Yen Sid was about to continue his message. Before she could hear the rest though, her Glider was suddenly sent into a violent tailspin for some unknown reason. She had to land now! But, after she got Ven back they would then go to the Mysterious Tower to see what Yen Sid had to say.

She safely landed and dismounted in front of the transformed Castle. She wondered what made her Glider do that, but she had decided to figure that out later and focus on getting Ven. She opened the door to a huge white room. She continued on to the secret entrance which led to the former throne room. She unlocked the seal and entered to see Ventus still sleeping soundly just as she had left him.

"Ven... Don't worry you're going to wake up very soon." Aqua spoke to her unresponsive friend.

She then grabbed his still limp body and carried him over her back as she did before. She then casually made her way out of the Chamber with Ven, determined to bring him all the way back to Destiny Islands. She then found herself in the big white room she recognized as the foyer.

...But she froze herself, barely able to believe who was standing in front of the exit, and in her way of saving Ven. ...At that moment, she was only able to get one word...

"Terra..."

* * *

**A/N- ...Oh no... has Terra already lost control? Will Aqua be able to protect Ven until he gets his heart back? And what made Aqua's Glider go all haywire? Things are about to heat up in the next chapter so stay tuned! Keep up the Comments and Reviews:)**

**(By the way, my goal is to hit the 100 review benchmark for this story, so I would REALLY appreciate that!;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Into the Fire

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 13: Into the Fire

...Terra was still unresponsive and he continued to look down and avoid her gaze as Aqua stared him down. She gently placed Ven on the ground, against the wall to keep him out of harm's way, and summoned her keyblade. She cautiously approached her still gray-haired friend who continued to avoid eye contact with her. Then as Aqua took another step forward she stopped to see Terra put his hand up to motion her to stop moving.

"...Aqua. It's me...Terra." The young man said.

She slightly flinched at the sound of his voice, but Aqua was still at a loss for words at this introduction. Considering her last encounter with her friend, it must have been surprising to say the least for her.

"...I don't remember much recently but I-!" Terra was cut off as he was embraced by a hug from her.

"Terra! You did it! You beat Xehanort!" Aqua was tearing up for her friend's victory.

"No, Aqua, I-" But he was interrupted again.

"But, why do you still look and sound like that? ...He must still be in your heart..." Aqua assumed. "I can still sense him."

"Yeah... this is only temporary..." Terra said depressingly.

"But, it's doesn't have to be that way Terra, we can figure this out together." Aqua held his friend tighter.

Terra finally returned the warm hug and they both stood there in silence, while they shared their dream of hope and happiness. They then separated their embrace, but still held each other in the other's arms and for a moment there might have been something... but then Terra pushed her away...

"How can you even look at me, after what I have done?" Terra stepped back, avoiding her blue eyes once more.

"It wasn't your fault Terra!" Aqua comforted.

"No... It is... It's all my fault! Look at what I've become! I gave into the darkness!" Terra presented himself. "I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster..." Aqua argued. "We can fix this!"

"I went astray again, just like you said Aqua, but no more." Terra declared.

"What are you talking about?" Aqua questioned.

Then Terra looked over her shoulder and spotted the unconscious Ven sleeping against the wall. More misery and shame seemed to show on Terra's face, and even a tear flowed out of one of his golden eyes.

"Would a monster really cry like that?" She kindly asked.

"...I did that too... to Ven... Didn't I?" He blindly blamed himself.

"No, Terra, Ven is just sleeping... but I know how to wake him up. Please, come with me Terra; let's wake him up together..." Aqua said as she offered her hand to him.

"...No. I'm running on borrowed time Aqua, there's only one reason why I came here and that's to set things right..." Terra stated.

"What are you planning to do?" Aqua nervously inquired.

Terra then grasped both of her soft hands into his own rougher ones as he looked intently into her blue serene eyes with his golden ones. He almost couldn't bear to say it, but he himself could not come up with a better alternative.

"Aqua... to ensure the safety of the worlds and all who inhabit them, to protect the balance of light and darkness, you have to destroy Xehanort!" Terra explained.

"We will after we-" But she was cut off once more.

"You have to destroy ME, Aqua!" Terra clasped her hands tighter.

Those words struck Aqua hard, she felt like she was a thousand times heavier at the sound of this request. There was no way she had it in her heart to... destroy one of her best friends!

"...Terra, I can't." Aqua refused.

"You have to! I know what Xehanort is planning; he will not stop until-!"

"I won't do it!" She persisted. "We can still save you!"

"...Then what will you do if Xehanort takes control again?!" Terra responded.

"That won't happen... you're stronger than him, I know it." Aqua stated.

Aqua then released one hand from his grasp and gently placed her soft hand on Terra's cheek. She tenderly stroked his face and gave him a kind and comforting smile.

"You're strong Terra... I believe in you, Ven believes in you, and even the Master believed in you." She said sweetly.

"Aqua... I... I don't want to hurt you or Ven..." Terra shut his eyes in shame.

"Terra..."

They stood there in silence for what seemed like eternity, they actually rested their heads on each other's foreheads. They just enjoyed the peace for as long as they could until Aqua broke apart the reticence.

"Do you want to see him?" Aqua asked.

Terra quietly nodded and allowed himself to be led across the room by Aqua to see their friend still sleeping against the wall. He still looked so peaceful in all of this hostility which made both of them smile and maybe even envy the boy's slumber.

...But unfortunately that peace was shattered when Aqua and Terra couldn't believe who instantly appeared and was suddenly holding the comatose Ventus at gunpoint.

"Well, well, well, look who I found!"

Braig was holding onto the collar of Ven's jacket, dangling him above the ground while he used his other hand to point the tip of his arrowgun at Ven's head.

"Braig! What are you doing here!?" Aqua spoke with words coaxed with venom.

"Oh, I followed you here from the Lanes Between. I knew you would eventually lead me to Terra, and lo and behold here he is, lucky me." Braig grinned.

"Put Ven down now!" Terra commanded.

"As if, Xehanort warned me ahead of time about your little resistance Terra, and in the scenario that you somehow take control, I, in turn, will use your friends to turn you to darkness once more." Braig smirked.

"How can you bring yourself to work for that man?!" Aqua meanly asked.

"Very easily in fact, and by the way, making your Glider almost crash here was just a little revenge bonus that worked out for me." Braig said smugly. "So whaddya say Terra? Come on back over to the darkness..."

Terra and Aqua tried to make a move to rush Braig using magic or another attack until he interrupted them.

"And if either of you try anything, I will blow the kiddo's brains out." Braig warned as he pressed his arrowgun into Ven's temple.

"If you hurt him, I will-!" Aqua threatened.

"Shut up! Now I'm sick and tired of you messing up the plan. Now here's the deal: Terra brings Xehanort back out or sleeping beauty here takes a permanent nap..." Braig meanly retorted.

Aqua and Terra looked at each other and silently made the decision they reluctantly wanted to make. But... it had to be done... for Ven.

"Wait! ...Aqua, I'm sorry..." Terra said as he stepped forward in between her and Braig. "Alright, I'll go with you, just don't hurt him."

"Now that's more like it. But before I let the kiddo go... Xehanort come on out!" Braig called out for.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"This should wake you up..." Braig smirked.

Braig instantly moved his arrowgun from Ven's head to Terra. He fired a dark arrow and it hit Terra square between the eyes, the impact sending him to the ground, unconscious.

"TERRA!" She shouted.

Before she could even move though, Braig had teleported with Ven to Terra's location and he wore a triumphant grin in his victory of finally recovering Xehanort. He then tossed Ven's limp body towards Aqua, who caught him before he hit the ground.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Braig chuckled. "Oh, and one more thing..."

Braig then summoned a dark hole and fired an arrow into it which transported it to the other dark hole that appeared behind Aqua. The arrow traveled and fiercely met the back of Aqua's head. The impact had dealt so much pain and trauma to Aqua that her vision was fading, and she was losing consciousness as well.

"No... Terra..." She reached out for him.

"Ciao." Braig chuckled as he teleported away with Terra.

With them gone now, Aqua used her lost few moments of consciousness to check to see if Ven was still okay. She thought he was, but before she could form another thought, she fell next to her friend and joined him in the silence of the Castle as everything went black...

* * *

**A/N- Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Braig has the absolute worst timing for our heroes. And so the story continues. What will become of Terra now, will he still be strong to ultimately resist Xehanort's influence? What about Ven and Aqua, what will become of them? The story continues so stayed tuned, and keep up the Comments and Reviews:)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Nightmare

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 14: The Nightmare

What had happened...? Everything was okay for a bit then it just all fell apart. Aqua's best friend was used against her. Are her friends her weakness...? Was she better off alone...? Was she better off giving up? It didn't matter anyway... Terra was gone... Ven was still sleeping and Aqua...

"I've failed..." She whispered.

She was floating downward through the darkness. She was falling, but there was no fear in her decent, she seemed at ease. Then she decided to shift her plunging position so that she was feet-first. Then suddenly, she hit solid ground, and she covered her eyes as the dark floor melted away to a bright stain-glass platform. It was Aqua's Dive to the Heart now. The Station was decorated with glass that included herself, her keyblade, and the three wayfinders in smaller circles in the center. The Mark of Mastery symbol outlined the circular platform as well. She looked around to see that she was all, alone at the moment.

"Why am I here...?" She groggily asked herself.

Then suddenly two pools of darkness appeared on the floor of the Station in front of her. The pools of darkness uplifted two beings: Ventus-Vanitas, with his dark, organic costume on, from one, and Terra-Xehanort in the other. Both of her possessed friends stood in front of Aqua, glaring her down with their cold golden eyes...

"Guys... Ven... Terra..." She reached out to them.

They both gave sinister smirks and evil glares as they stared her down with pity.

"Do you have what it takes Aqua? ...To combat the darkness... darkness itself...?" Ventus-Vanitas spoke in his hybrid voice.

"What...?" Aqua was at a loss for words.

"We will see if your resolve is still strong enough... or not..." Terra-Xehanort explained.

"Is this real? Or is this another nightmare?" She inquired.

"It's real for you, Aqua..." They both said in unison.

**Play the Dread of Night Battle Theme on a second tab.**

Aqua's possessed friends then turned all black then they dissolved until they were just ribbons of darkness. The ribbons of darkness quickly reformed into a new being... a dark being...

This dark figure was wearing a black coat with its hood up. Aqua couldn't see its face save for its disk-shaped red eyes. The Coat had magenta flame designs printed on the sleeves and around the bottom coattails. Then, Aqua noticed that same familiar blue symbol appear on the back of the Coated Figure. It now stared her down with deadly intent, ready for a battle... The fire within Aqua was finally reignited and she, in turn, summoned her keyblade.

"Whatever you are, real or not... I won't give up! I will never give up!" Aqua declared.

She charged at the dark creature and it instantly teleported away, and the Station was suddenly shrouded in a black mist. Aqua could see the Black Coat casually hovering towards her like a ghost as it was about to strike. The creature fired a spiny dark red ray of energy at her. She used her barrier to block the attack but the attack pooled beneath her and it began to drain her of her own energy. She quickly got out of the pool and used a cure spell on herself. She saw that the creature was encircling her like a tiger eyeing its prey. She charged at the Nightmare once more and actually performed a successful combo on her opponent, bashing it with her keyblade.

The creature seemed unfazed as it merely teleported to the other side of the Station. Suddenly, the creature grew long, sharp, dark-looking claws where its hands use to be. It came at Aqua like a feral beast, trying to slash at her over and over. Fortunately, Aqua was quick enough and light enough on her feet to avoid the creature's razor-sharp claws. The Black Coat then teleported and tried to slash at her from behind. Aqua was able to evade the attack by jumping above it in a great leap. Above it now, Aqua fired a triple fire spell at the creature, and all three fireballs hit their marks and engulfed the dark being in flames. Aqua landed back on the Station only to be aggravated to see the Black Coat step out of the flames like the fire had no effect at all on it.

"...How am I supposed to beat this thing?" She gritted through her teeth.

Then it came to her, this creature was darkness, so the answer must of been light! She pointed her keyblade upward and conjured a pinnacle of light to shine throughout the Station.

"LIGHT!" She summoned.

The attack worked! She could hear the creature scream in pain from the intense brightness, and it seemed that Aqua had won... until the Black Coat countered with a dark shockwave which engulfed the whole Station in more shadows. Aqua could barely see anything at all now, the darkness had snuffed out her keyblade's light attack and she was disoriented in the dark abyss.

Suddenly, the Black Coat dashed at her from the dark. Aqua could only make out the red eyes as it did a hit-and-run technique on her. Over and over, it kept striking her and retreating back in the darkness. Aqua performed another cure spell on herself, but she couldn't keep this up forever, she had to think of something else.

The creature was then about to attack again, but Aqua was ready and used her barrier to counter it. The counter left the Black Coat wide open and she took this chance to turn the tide of the battle! She engulfed her keyblade in light, and it shined brilliantly as it reflected off the stain-glass platform of the Station. She performed a long and successful combo on the creature, hitting every time, and dealing a massive amount of damage. The Black Coat was weakened, and it was staggering back to the center of the Station as its shadows and dark mist dissipated. Aqua then approached the creature and raised her keyblade once more. It was time to finish this...

"I think I understand now..." Aqua addressed the Black Coat. "Ever since my friends were possessed by darkness, I've felt like it was my fault that had happened to them... and I've been unsure of myself that I could save them because... I allowed darkness in my heart too. You are the manifestation of my guilt... my doubts... and my sorrow... I thought I was weak because of those feelings... but I now realize that truly... there is always a way!"

Aqua then pulled out her Blue Wayfinder once more and showed the face of it to the Black Coat, and it writhed at the sight of it.

"My resolve to save Ven and Terra is stronger than ever! They are my strength because they are always with me in my heart! But, my new dream is for all of us to be together again and live happy lives! And I will do everything I can to make that happen! ...Now BEGONE!"

The Blue Wayfinder shined brightly with such intensity that there were no shadows, no darkness. The Black Coat contorted and screamed in agony from the powerful light coming from the talisman. It was obliterated by the increasingly shining Wayfinder. Aqua was then eventually blinded by the light herself and she had to cover her eyes from the intensity. Everything then went white...

* * *

Aqua then awoke from her deep slumber to find herself in a déjà vu moment when she found herself in Yen Sid's office. She checked her head to feel that it was fine, she was back to full health and then she noticed that Ven was sleeping soundly next to her.

"Thank Goodness, Ven... You're still safe..." She said as she sat up.

"Aqua, you're awake." Yen Sid approached her.

"Master Yen Sid... how did we get her?" She inquired.

"I found you guys, gosh Aqua, you sure are someone who hits her head a lot." Mickey happily joked.

"But, still... how did you-?" Aqua asked again.

"I discerned of your location, and I told Mickey to bring you here to receive proper care once again. Aqua, what has happened?" Yen Sid said slightly worried.

"Terra... he tried to go back home and he found us. ...He was in control." Aqua explained. "But then Braig showed up and took him..."

"It was Braig again, huh? Don't worry, Aqua, we'll find him." Mickey optimistically stated. "But why did you go back to that Castle in the first place?"

"I wanted to get Ven..." She answered.

"What are you going to do?" They both asked her.

"We're going to get Terra back, but first..." She explained to them both her next move.

* * *

**A/N- Aqua has finally conquered her nightmares for good, now she can really start to fix everything. Can you guess what she is going to do next in the upcoming chapter;)? Stayed tuned and keep up the Reviews and Comments:) (The reviews DO fuel my writing drive:)**


	15. Chapter 15: Revival

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 15: Revival

Aqua was carrying Mickey and the still sleeping Ventus on her Keyblade Glider in the Lanes Between. They finally made it to their destination: Destiny Islands. They quickly landed and they all dismounted the Glider. Aqua dismissed her armor and the Glider as they got situated on the beach.

"This is a real pretty world." Mickey complimented.

"It's small... but it's so peaceful." Aqua added. "Let's put Ven in the shack here until he comes back."

They both gingerly carried Ven's limp body into the shack and placed him on the ground in there. Mickey and Aqua came back out and took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the island and the ocean once more...

"How long should he be?" Mickey inquired.

"Not long..." Aqua smiled.

* * *

Ansem the Wise was walking down one of the long corridors in his Castle, he had a Sea-Salt ice cream in one hand and occasionally giving it a taste. In his other hand, he was holding onto the little Ienzo who was trailing beside him with an ice cream of his own. They both went through the entrance to the infirmary of the Castle. One of the scientists, in his white lab coat, Even, and Braig crowded around the only occupied bed in the room. There lay a man with silver-gray hair slowly beginning to stir, and yet, still too weak to get up.

"How is the young man fairing?" Ansem inquired.

"Judging from his vitals, he should wake very soon." Even answered. "Braig, where did you find our new guest?"

"Oh, you know, I just found him. And out of the kindness of my heart, I decided to lend him a helping hand." Braig grinned.

"You may have saved his life." Ansem added.

"Yeah, I know." Braig chuckled.

"It seems our friend has regained consciousness." Even observed.

"Give him some room." Ansem ordered the others to back off.

They all watched as the man in the bed weakly opened his golden eyes, if only just a little bit. He looked up to see Ansem the Wise staring down at him, examining him.

"Young man, what ails you? What is your name?" Ansem asked.

"…"

* * *

Aqua's heart had lightened when she saw the rowboat coming towards the island once more. She hid back in the shack, where Mickey and Ven were already in, so as not to be seen by the parents. She and Mickey waited until they heard the children say 'see ya later' and heard them laughing as they began another race. Aqua then stepped back out of the shack to see them racing to the bridge again, but they spotted her this time and canceled their race.

"Aqua! You're back!" Sora said happily.

"Hi, nice to see you again." Riku waved.

"Hi boys, listen Sora, are you ready to help me and Ven?" Aqua asked.

"Yep. But, I don't know how it's supposed to work though." Sora smiled.

"We'll figure it out together." Aqua smiled. "Riku, can you keep my friend Mickey company for a while?"

"Hi, guys. Nice to meet ya, I'm Mickey!" Mickey popped out of the shack.

"Whoa! You're a mouse!" The kids laughed.

"Yup, I got the big ears to prove it." Mickey joked.

"Haha, hi, I'm Riku and this is Sora." Riku introduced.

"Riku. Why don't you show me around the island while Aqua looks after Sora for a little bit?" Mickey proposed.

"Okay." He agreed. "Good luck, Sora."

Mickey and Riku walked off to start their tour of the whole island while Aqua motioned the four-year-old in the shack. When they were both inside they both looked at the still slumbering Ventus lying on the ground.

"I'll do my best Aqua." Sora promised.

"I know you will." Aqua supported him.

Little Sora then sat himself down right next to the Ven's body and he closed his blue eyes to do what he was asked to do. Everything was quiet... Sora, with all his might, tried to reach that place where he helped Ventus before... and he made it...

Sora opened his eyes to see that he was at the same place... the stain-glass Station where he took Ventus into his heart. It was time to for him to return...

"Hey... are you there?" Little Sora called out for.

He did not get an immediate response and he actually tapped his chest to see if that would work. But then, suddenly, a little orb of light emerged from Sora's heart, heeding the call of the little boy.

"Hi..." Ven said.

"Are you ok?" Sora replied.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"Your friends need you..." Sora told him.

"I know... I guess it's time for me to leave..." Ven stated.

"Yeah..." Sora said.

"How can I ever repay you?" Ven asked.

"It's ok, I'm just glad I could help." Sora smiled.

"Sora... for a moment... I didn't want to leave you... your heart was so warm... but I understand now." Ven said. "Thank you..."

And in that moment, they were both engulfed by light. The next thing Sora knew, he was back in the little shack with Aqua. Sora noticed Ven was still sleeping so the little boy tried to wake him.

"Hey, it's time to get up lazy bones. Quit snoozing!" Sora laughed.

Aqua was at a loss for words when she saw a small familiar smile appear on Ven's lips and it quickly turned into a laughter which joined in with Sora's.

"Ven... You're awake!" She embraced the blond haired boy in a hug.

"Of course I'm awake, Aqua! I didn't plan on sleeping forever!" Ven returned the hug.

"I just..." Aqua could barely get out the words. "I'm so happy you're alright!" Aqua stated.

"I'll go get Riku and Mickey!" Sora offered and ran out of the shack.

Aqua and Ven released their hug from each other and they decided to get out of the shack.

"Are you okay, Ven?" Aqua asked the blond boy, worried. "Can you walk?"

"I didn't forget how to walk Aqua!" Ven chuckled.

"Well excuse me for being concerned for you." Aqua pouted.

"Haha... wow... this island is beautiful..." He noticed.

They were both walking on the beach and they just decided to appreciate the warm feelings they got from the warm sun, the hot sand, and the sound of the lapping waves...

"OH! VEN!" Mickey shouted.

"Mickey? What are you doing here?!" Ven smiled as he was met with a hug from the mouse.

"Gosh... I'm just happy you're okay..." Mickey stated.

"It's fine." Ven happily said as he let go of him.

"Hi Ven, nice to meet you, I'm Riku." The little silver haired boy introduced himself.

"Hi Riku, you know... you are really lucky to have a good friend like Sora." Ven smiled.

"Yeah Riku, don't take me for granted." Sora joked.

They all laughed at Sora's joke and surprised that the little boy came up with a reply with that. In all of the commotion, Ven looked around for someone and after the laughter died down he turned to Aqua and Mickey.

"Where's Terra?"

* * *

**A/N- VEN'S BACK! But how will he handle the news about Terra? Has Terra himself maintained control of his body? What will happen next? Well... you're just going to have to, oh I don't know, fav, follow, comment and review please:)**

To 'Guest 2': I love your reviews, keep it up:), and there you go I got Ven back. You should get an account too and start your own stuff. PM me if you ever get the chance.


	16. Chapter 16: The New Pursuit

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 16: The New Pursuit

"Guys, where's Terra at?" Ven asked again.

"He's..." But Mickey couldn't answer.

"Aqua... what happened...?" Ven worriedly said.

"Ven... You've been asleep for a little while, and some things have changed..." Aqua said sadly.

"Aqua, just tell me what happened! Is Terra okay?!" He demanded to know.

"...What's the last thing you remember since the fight in the Keyblade Graveyard?" Mickey inquired.

"I remember defeating Vanitas and destroying the X-blade... then I went to Sora." Ven informed them. "Wait... what about Master Xehanort?"

"That's the thing... Ven... Xehanort transferred his heart into Terra and ...he's possessed him." Aqua admitted.

"...What? ...That can't be true! Terra would never let himself be controlled by that man!" Ven retorted.

"Calm down Ven!" Aqua consoled. "It's okay; we're going to get him back."

"He never left us, I know it!" Ven persisted.

"I knew he was being influenced by Xehanort... but I still had to fight him. But later, he must have resisted enough to control his body again, but now... I don't know anymore..." Aqua explained.

"You're not making any sense Aqua!" Ven said confused. "Where is he at?"

"I don't know... Braig came and took him somewhere." Aqua stated.

"Who?" Ven guessed. "That guy with the eye patch you fought at the Keyblade Graveyard?"

"Yes, this guy has been helping Xehanort." Aqua answered. "He should be with Terra."

"Let's go find both of them then!" Ven declared.

"We don't even know where to start looking Ven." Aqua sadly stated.

"That doesn't matter; Terra would never give up on us!" Ven reminded.

"I know that Ven! But you need to understand that he may not be himself if we find him." Aqua said.

"…You said he had control for a while… he could do it again!" Ven said optimistically.

"...Well... that's what we're hoping for." Aqua smiled.

"Yeah, with all three of us, Terra will have to come to his senses." Mickey chimed in.

"Then it's settled! We'll look for Terra and head back home. I hope Master Eraqus will welcome us back..." Ven stated hopefully.

"Sora, Riku, why don't you show Ven around the island?" Aqua suggested.

"Sure, come on Ven, it's so pretty isn't it?" Little Sora pulled on Ven's hand.

"Hey Sora, we should show him the Paopu Tree across the bridge there!" Riku proposed.

"Great idea, Riku! Ven you'll love this fruit." Sora and Riku dragged Ven to the small island which had the Paopu Tree on it, and Aqua and Mickey were able to discuss delicate matters privately now.

"He doesn't know what happened to Master Eraqus?" Mickey asked.

"No... He doesn't know that he's gone, or that I transformed the Land of Departure." Aqua answered.

"Are ya gonna tell him?" Mickey inquired.

"Not yet, he doesn't need to know until the time is right." Aqua replied.

"If that's what you think is right..." Mickey reluctantly agreed.

"How are we going to find Terra and Braig?" Aqua asked.

"Maybe there was a clue that we missed...OH!" Mickey suddenly said.

"What is it?" Aqua said slightly worried.

"I remember now... Braig... did you notice the clothes he was wearing?!" Mickey said excitedly.

"His clothes...?" Aqua stated confused.

"Listen... last time I went to Radiant Garden, I went to visit Ansem the Wise, and there were some guards at his Castle!" Mickey explained.

"Okay... What does that have to do with Braig's clothes?" Aqua stared at her mouse friend perplexed.

"Don't you get it? Braig had the same uniform as the guards at Ansem's Castle!" Mickey revealed.

"The Castle where we first met each other... back in Radiant Garden?" She wanted to specify.

"Yep!" Mickey happily replied.

"Then they both have to be there! Or at least they would know where Braig would be!" Aqua deduced.

"Back to the City of Light then." Mickey declared.

They then turned their attention to the small island where Ven, Sora, and Riku were playing on. But Aqua's eyes widened and she gasped at the sight she witnessed. ...Ven was handing his keyblade to Sora. She didn't waste another moment when she leaped onto the shack then onto the bridge and ran towards the boys.

"Ventus! Don't!" Aqua tried to prevent.

But it was too late... the three boys were staring back at the woman, but with Sora holding onto Wayward Wind, with no problems at all.

"Aqua, what's wrong?" Sora innocently said.

"Yeah what's the matter?" Ven asked.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She was upset with him.

"...I did the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with Sora... I want him to be my successor." Ven said matter-of-factly.

"Why did you do that?!" Aqua said still outraged.

"I wanted to thank Sora for saving me. Look! He can hold onto the keyblade no problem. Aqua... he could help so many others..." Ven appealed.

Aqua finally managed to calm herself down and get her wits back. Mickey finally caught up with the rest of them and stood behind Aqua. He noticed the keyblade in Sora's hands which he handed back to Ven and dismissed Wayward Wind.

"Gosh, looks like we can't do anything about it now." Mickey stated.

"Am I in trouble?" Sora worriedly asked.

"No, you're not." Both Ven and Aqua said in unison.

"Ven... Did you know Terra made Riku his successor?" Aqua revealed.

"That was supposed to be a secret!" Riku pouted.

"Well, when we get Terra back and we both become Masters, we can train them together." Ven suggested.

"That's sounds like fun, right Riku?" Sora happily said.

"Yeah... it would be fun." Riku agreed with a smile.

"I just didn't want these two boys to be rivals and eventually fight each other." Aqua admitted.

"Aqua, we already are rivals, and we compete all the time." Riku grinned.

"Yeah, and we're also best friends." Sora happily added.

"Just like me and Terra." Ven chimed in.

"I think... it'll all work out." Mickey stated. "Right, Aqua?"

"I'm sorry, you're right guys, this was Ven's decision, and I have to respect it." Aqua apologized.

"Thank you." Ven then addressed Sora. "Sora... the day I become a master, you'll be my apprentice. Sound like a plan?"

"Yep, I can't wait. Good luck until then." Sora agreed with a smile.

"And bring Terra with you so we can all see the worlds together." Riku added.

"It's a promise." Ven agreed.

"Ven, Mickey and I think we might know where Terra is." Aqua informed.

"Well wait are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Ven said excitedly.

"Bye guys, see ya soon." The boys happily waved off.

Ven, Aqua, and Mickey said their goodbyes to the children and without further ado, Aqua and Ven summoned their Keyblade Gliders and armor. Mickey got on Aqua's Glider while Ven mounted his own.

"Just follow us Ven, we're going to Radiant Garden." She told him their destination.

Then they both blasted off and left the island. The three of them quickly made it to the Lanes Between and continued on until they got to the City of Light. The next thing they knew, they found themselves hovering above the Town Square and decided to dismount there. They then dismissed their Gliders and armor.

"We have to check that Castle." Mickey pointed.

Aqua and Ven nodded at this and they started to make their way to the Castle until they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's about time you guys showed up."

* * *

**A/N- Who is the familiar voice that addresses our heroes? Will they be able to find and save Terra? Will Ven be prepared enough to face down the challenges with Aqua and Mickey? Find out more next chapter. And don't forget to please review, comment, and fav this story:)**


	17. Chapter 17: Ansem's Castle

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 17: Ansem's Castle

"Hey, it's about time you guys showed up." Lea welcomed them.

"Oh. Hey Lea." Ven smiled.

"Haha yeah, you better have my name memorized Ven. Nice to see you again, but where have you been?! Aqua, Mickey, and I looked through a whole bunch of worlds for you." Lea complained.

"Uhh... you know... I was just... taking a nap." Ven replied cleverly.

"No way, I'm the only one who takes naps around here!" Lea joked.

"It's true; this guy likes to sleep the day away." Isa finally joined his red-haired friend.

"Isa, are you ever on my side?!" Lea groaned.

"Of course, I just never show it." Isa gave a ghost of a smile.

"Some best friend you turned out to be." Lea chuckled.

"So how have you guys been doing since I dropped ya off here?" Mickey asked.

"Oh man, I've been so bored since I came back here. But nothing beats home." Lea responded.

"I can't really complain either, it's been rather quiet recently." Isa added.

"Well I guess no news is good news. By the way, have you two seen Braig come back to Radiant Garden?" Aqua inquired.

"If he did, it would be with Xehanort because he told me he wouldn't come back until he did find him." Isa answered.

"You mean Terra." Ven insisted.

"Whatever." Isa rolled his eyes.

"If we missed him though he would be in Ansem's Castle, he works there you know." Lea informed them.

"...And this just slipped your mind?" Aqua crossed her arms.

"I didn't think it was that important!" Lea defended himself.

"I guess you didn't have it memorized?" Isa taunted.

"Shut up Isa." Lea then turned back to the Keybladers. "Anyway I'm assuming you're going to look for Terra and Braig in Ansem's Castle... can we help out?"

"Sure!" Mickey and Ven said in unison.

"I guess there's nothing better to do." Isa reluctantly agreed.

"It'll be fun Isa; maybe we can finally get in the Castle." Lea tempted.

"Humph, I guess so." Isa finally supported his friend.

"Thanks for your help boys." Aqua said.

"You can always count on us, got it memorized?" Lea committed.

"Then let's get going and find Terra!" Ven lead the march to the Castle.

The five of them made their way through Radiant Garden and after a few minutes of walking they all found themselves at the front gates of Ansem's Castle. They quickly took note of the two large guards standing on both sides of the front doors. The guards took notice of the new visitors and were about to do the jobs they were required to do and approached them.

"You there, I'm sorry to say but the Castle is closed and the Master isn't taking any visitors." Dilan addressed.

"We have important business, we need to talk to Ansem the Wise." Mickey replied.

"The Master isn't expecting any company; I must ask you all to leave." Dilan rebuked.

"...Dilan, it's those boys from before." Aeleus noticed.

"Well look at that, the rats have crawled back for another futile attempt to invade the Castle. And it seems they've brought some help." Dilan assumed.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to use the front door." Aqua regretted.

"My thoughts exactly." Isa coldly said.

"Now that I think of it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to join you guys, sorry." Lea apologized.

"Let's give them a chance, and let them state their business." Aeleus suggested.

"Fine, state your reason for coming here, now!" Dilan demanded.

"We're looking for a man named Braig." Aqua responeded.

"Ah yes, Braig is a fellow guard here and under the service of the Master. What reason do you seek him out?" Dilan inquired.

"Braig must have come back to your Castle with someone; we're looking for him too." Mickey answered.

"You are referring to our new guest here... his name escapes me at the moment, but I'm sorry, I believe they are presently in the Castle which is now closed. Now move along!" Dilan barked.

"We need to get in there! We need to find our friend!" Ven pleaded.

"I'm sorry child, but we're under orders. No one must enter the Castle." Aeleus enforced.

**Play the 13th Reflection Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"Then it looks like... we have a problem." Lea ominously stated. "You with me Isa?"

"Why not? We can settle the score for kicking us out of here from before." Isa coldly smirked.

"Lea? Isa? What are you saying?!" Aqua said worriedly.

"You guys go on ahead and find them; we'll catch up after we deal with these muscle-heads. Trust us." Lea grinned.

"They're right; we have to find them as quickly as possible!" Ven agreed.

"I guess we can explain to Ansem the Wise later. I'm sure he'll understand." Mickey said concerned.

"Alright, I guess we have no other choice." Aqua reluctantly agreed.

Lea and Isa stepped forward until they were between the Keybladers and the guards. Lea summoned his chakrams and Isa summoned his claymore, ready to battle them.

"Looks like you boys got some new toys, but are you ready to play with us!?" Dilan smirked as he summoned a blue lance.

"If we must strike you down, then that is what we must do." Aeleus declared as he summoned his ax sword.

Isa and Lea charged at their large opponents and in turn the guards dashed at the boys, all with their weapons in hand. They clashed and it seemed that the plan would actually work.

With the guards distracted and preoccupied with Lea and Isa, Aqua, Ven, and Mickey thanked their friends and sneaked around the four-man battle. The three had no problem getting through the front entry and closing the large doors behind them, muffling the sounds of the battle outside. They saw that the Castle had a large foyer area and a couple of pathways which led down to several corridors.

"Which way do we go?" Ven asked confused.

"Let's go that way fellas!" Mickey led them down the middle corridor.

The three of them continued down the passageway, and it wasn't even a few minutes of running that they realized that these corridors were like a maze! They were completely lost and disorientated by the Castle's interior. They thankfully were relived though the corridor they were in opened up to a large square area which led to... more corridors.

"We're never going to find Terra at this rate!" Ven groaned.

"Relax Ven, maybe we can split or-" She stopped herself at the sound of footsteps.

There's was obviously no place for them to hide because the three of them were in the middle of a big open room. So they tried their best to act like they belonged there while a man with a white lab coat approached them.

"What do you think you're doing?! This Castle is closed! How did you get past the guards?" Even pried.

"We're here to look for Ansem the Wise and Braig." Mickey replied.

"I honestly don't care for that idiot in any way. As for the Master... he is not taking any visitors. Now leave!" Even demanded.

"We're not going anywhere until you give us our friend back!" Ven responded.

"Oh... I see, now I remember. You're that boy from before, who saved Ienzo. It seems I was right once more, and our paths have crossed again." Even smirked.

"Are you even listening to us?" Ven started to get impatient.

"Your friend now? You must mean our new guest; you've come here to retrieve him?" Even inquired.

"Yes, please listen to reason, we're not here to cause any trouble." Aqua pleaded.

"...Hahaha, now you see... I don't believe you! I believe you intruders have come here to steal MY research! That's the only real logical explanation!" Even declared.

"Are you crazy?!" Aqua was taken aback.

"Well... you thieves shall not take another step in this Castle... I won't allow it!" Even said deranged and with an insane look in his eyes as he summoned a blue spiky shield to his side.

"Guys... I'll handle this mad scientist... we can't waste any more time as it is." Mickey proposed.

"Mickey, are you sure?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up. You two just find Terra." Mickey gave them a thumbs-up.

Ven and Aqua agreed to the mouse's terms and thanked him. They both made their way to the nearest hallway and continued their search in the labyrinth of corridors, leaving Mickey and Even to fight each other.

"After I deal with you, I'll sound the alarm, and then the whole town will be up in arms!" Even threatened.

"Gosh, that's not very nice. I'm just trying to help my friends!" Mickey proudly asserted as he summoned Star Seeker.

* * *

Ven was getting dizzy from all the running and the seemingly endless hallways that circulated throughout the Castle. Aqua had unfortunately already lost her bearings as well; they stopped to catch their breath.

"Have we... been here before?" Ven panted.

"Most likely." Aqua plainly said.

Then out of the corner of their eyes they noticed someone watching them, it was a little boy with a white lab coat on, eyeing them curiously.

"Hey, I remember you... it's Ienzo, right?" Ven approached the boy.

Ienzo quietly nodded at the recognition of his name and Ven.

"Do you know where to find Braig?" Aqua kindly asked.

Ienzo flinched at the mention of Braig's name and shook his head.

"What about the Master of this Castle, Ansem the Wise?" Aqua continued.

Ienzo gave a small smile at this name and nodded. He turned around and motioned Ven and Aqua to follow him to Ansem's location.

Eventually, little Ienzo led the two of them to a door which they assumed would be Ansem's study. Aqua opened the door to the circular room to find that it was neat and tidy, an office fit for a scholar. An older blond man with a goatee was sitting on his throne behind his desk, peacefully reading a book and eating another Sea-Salt ice cream.

"It seems I have some unscheduled company... what can I do for you?" Ansem calmly said as he closed his book and finished his ice cream.

Ienzo scurried over to Ansem the Wise's side and motioned for the man to bend down towards the boy so he could whisper something in his ear. Ienzo finished his message to Ansem and continued his silence by the older man's side.

"Excuse us sir, but we came here looking for someone." Aqua introduced. "My name is Aqua and this is Ven."

"Pleased to meet you both, I am Ansem, current ruler of Radiant Garden." He said. "Now who are you looking for?"

"We're looking for one of your guardsmen, Braig." Aqua answered.

"Ah yes, Braig, a man that I'm most curious in what he does in his spare time. Not to mention, he hasn't reported in long while until only just recently."

"He came back here with a friend, where are they?" Ven piped up.

"A friend you say? Well you must be referring to...Xehanort." Ansem simply stated.

Both Aqua's and Ven's hearts sank with dread and sadness at the sound of this name instead of Terra's. But even Ven still had some sort of state of denial in his mind now.

"No! His name is Terra and we need to find him now!" Ven pleaded.

"Why the sense of such urgency young man?" He said slightly alarmed by the boy's behavior.

"Because, there's a very evil and powerful darkness in your Castle, sir, and we came here to take care of it." Aqua revealed.

"A darkness you say? Then it is as I feared... I have felt most uneasy since Braig returned to the Castle with the young man in question, both of them sporting... those eyes... I simply cannot threaten this fair city with them about." Ansem ominously stated.

"Please sir, tell us where they are!" Ven persisted.

"...Ienzo says you can be trusted. Over there, there is a secret passageway to the computer room, they are in there... I will seal the door behind you to prevent their escape." Ansem proposed. "Do you think you two can solve our dilemma?"

"We'll eradicate the darkness in your Castle, Master Ansem. Thank you for listening to us." Aqua said respectively.

"Yeah... thank you sir, we'll do our best." Ven promised.

"I pray that you can save your friend from his dark fires. But do what you may with Braig." Ansem wished them luck.

Ansem then stood up from his desk and walked over to the far wall of his study to press the secret device which revealed the passage just like he said. Aqua and Ven nervously stepped through to the dark metal hallway which led to the nearby computer room. They noticed that Ansem the Wise, as agreed, closed the only exit behind them, so there was now no escape.

"Are you ready, Ven?" Aqua asked her blond friend.

"I'm ready to get Terra." Ven resolved.

They both agreed to this and made their way to the computer room, it suddenly came out to just a small pathway and to their right a huge chasm of open space for who knows what. Aqua and Ven could hear another familiar voice and the sound of typing on a computer as they came real close to the entrance.

"I'm telling you dude, you just need to listen to me and everything will go a lot smoother. I'm gonna have to speed up the plan though since we already lost so much time." Braig explained.

"..."

"Man, I remember when you wouldn't stop blabbering on about everything, but the silent treatment is getting boring, dude." Braig continued.

Ven and Aqua decided now is as good a time as any, and they jumped out in plain view and summoned their keyblades.

"Hold it right there!" Aqua shouted.

"Whoa! Look who rose from the grave! Now I thought I took care of you guys." Braig said surprised as he quickly summoned his Arrowguns.

"Shut up! You thought wrong!" Ven meanly retorted.

"Oh right, I forgot about your little mouse friend, he had a keyblade too. Well, that's what I get for being sloppy." Braig smirked. "And I'm not even going to mention trying to piece back together Xehanort's plan on my own accord."

"Terra, I know you're in there! Fight back, like you did before, and let's finished this together." Aqua called out for her friend.

"Terra, please! It's us, Ven and Aqua! Come on!" Ven begged his friend to respond.

"As if, Terra's gone and he's not coming back." Braig grinned. "...Well then, let's get this over with! Xehanort, help me finish these fools off!"

"...No."

* * *

**A/N- Will Xehanort's and Braig's ambitions prevail? Will Aqua and Ven get Terra to overpower the darkness? Will I ever stop asking you these questions? Well, the only way to find out what happens next is to stayed tuned for the next chapter, which will be EPIC! Please keep up the comments and reviews and fav the story if you haven't already:)  
**


	18. Chapter 18: The Eminence of Darkness

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 18: The Eminence of Darkness

"Terra, I know you're in there! Fight back, like you did before and let's finished this together." Aqua called out for.

"Terra, please! It's us, Ven and Aqua! Come on!" Ven begged his friend to respond.

"As if, Terra's gone and he's not coming back." Braig grinned. "...Well, let's get this over with. Xehanort, help me finish these guys off!"

"...No..."

"Yea-! Wait, what?!" Braig turned his attention to the silver-haired man.

"...I said no." The man repeated.

"Terra...?" Aqua and Ven said in unison, hope restoring in their eyes.

"Xehanort! What's the matter with you?! I thought you took care of Terra!" Braig said astonished.

"Terra, fight it!" Aqua pleaded.

"Terra, come back to us!" Ven desired.

"Don't listen to them, listen to me! You're Xehanort!" Braig asserted.

"Terra!"

Xehanort!"

_Xehanort...Terra...Xehanort...Terra...Xehanort...T erra..._

The silver-haired man clutched his head in pain, signaling the internal struggle within had commenced once more. His body twitched and contorted as he continued to suffer the clear agony for control of his body...

_Xehanort...Terra...Xehanort...Terra...Xehanort...T erra..._

"No... no... stop it! Please! NOOOOOOOO!" The silver-haired man with golden eyes screamed.

He was then completely enveloped with darkness and the next thing they knew, a powerful explosion occurred in the computer room. On instinct, Aqua used her barrier and they both also summoned their armor to protect her and Ven. But then the resulting shockwave pushed them back so far, that they fell off the platform they were standing on and they were falling down the chasm of the huge area of the Castle. _'This place would've been later named the Heartless Manufactory'._ Both Aqua and Ven were still falling down the chasm, but in a flash of light, they summoned their Gilders. And they saved themselves before they hit the ground. They both pulled back up and made their way back up to the computer room. As they were hovering, they saw that the whole place was in still engulfed in black flames.

"Where did they go?!" Ven said.

"Down there!" Aqua pointed.

They saw that Braig was very still, lying on the ground of the Heartless Manufactory. They both landed beside him and dismissed their Gliders and armor. They examined him to see that he was not responding, Aqua decided to check his pulse by pressing her fingers on his neck.

"He took the full force of that explosion... then he fell down here..." Aqua deduced.

"Is he...?" Ven hesitantly asked.

Before Aqua could even answer Braig began to dissolve into darkness and then he began to fade into nothingness and disappeared before Aqua's and Ven's eyes...

"...Did he really deserve such a fate?" Aqua pondered out loud.

"I don't know... but where did Terra go?" Ven worriedly said.

Their question was answered when a comet of darkness flew out of the black flames that engulfed the computer room from above them. The black comet flew and swirled all around the chasm and then it finally crash-landed on the far side of the large oval platform they were all standing on. The comet elements were quelled leaving only a man with silver hair with his back facing towards Aqua and Ven...

"Terra...? Is that you...?" Ven nervously asked.

_Xehanort...Terra...Xehanort...Terra...Xehanort...T erra..._

"Braig is gone... it's only us now... Aqua and Ven... Do you remember?" Aqua pressed.

_Xehanort...Terra...Xehanort...Terra...Xehanort...T erra..._

Then the silver-haired man finally turned around to face Aqua and Ven with those still golden eyes. His facial expression was calm and he seemed like he wasn't going to hurt them... Then he gave the smallest of smiles...

**Play the L'Eminenza Oscura I Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"...This heart belongs in darkness... as do all hearts..." Xehanort declared. "...And so do all the worlds!"

"No..." Aqua said saddened.

"Terra...?" Ven nervously questioned.

"All worlds began in darkness... and all so end! The heart is no different .. darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it... such as its nature. In the end... every heart returns to the darkness whence it came!" Xehanort explained.

"That's not true!" Ven defied. "Terra, I know you're in there! Don't you remember our dream?! How can you let Xehanort control you? You're stronger than him!"

"Don't bother boy, your voice can no longer reach him." Xehanort smirked.

"Then maybe words aren't enough... Xehanort... you seek darkness... within all the worlds and all hearts... but you won't find it. What you will find is a light that never goes out! And that includes Terra's heart!" Aqua declared as she and Ven summoned their keyblades.

"Humph, you believe such childlike fantasies? No... Darkness is the heart's TRUE essence..." Xehanort darkly responded.

"Then we will prove you wrong... we will return you to LIGHT!" Aqua retorted as she summoned a SECOND keyblade along with her own. She was now wielding two keyblades with Master Keeper, Eraqus's keyblade, in her left hand!

Ven and Xehanort were very surprised at this new display of dual keyblades, but Xehanort merely shrugged it off and began to levitate off the ground.

"Terra! Don't worry! We'll get you back!" Ven promised.

"So... both of you still do not understand... every light must fade every heart return to darkness!" Xehanort asserted as his Dark Guardian was summoned behind him.

Xehanort quickly summoned barriers to entrap them all on the large oval platform, similar to the ones he summoned in the Town Square. Aqua fired a triple fire spell from each of her keyblades and sent six shots of fire towards Xehanort. The Guardian easily dodged the fire attack with his Master, but was then met with a tornado spell conjured by Ventus. The tornado engulfed both of the opponents until a dark shockwave obliterated the twisting winds around them. The Guardian then threw two orbs of energy at the keyblade heroes. Ven was barely able to dodge the orb coming at him, but Aqua used her keyblades to deflect the other orb back at Xehanort. The Guardian appeared in front of him and took the blow. The Guardian was weakened already so it disappeared for a while to recover.

Xehanort landed back on the ground and, in a flash of violent purple lightning, summoned his intimidating grey keyblade with a huge grin on his face. He dashed at the two and swung his dark weapon at Aqua. She held him in place while he was left wide open for Ven to attack him.

"Ven! Get him now!" Aqua ordered.

Ven tensed up and slightly hesitated, not wanting to hurt Terra, and still trying to contemplate how they were going to save him. So he abstained, and instead summoned blizzard spell to freeze him instead. Xehanort was able to dodge the spell and jump back to avoid another attack from Aqua.

"Ven! I know you don't want to hurt Terra, but we have no choice! The only way to save him, is to fight him, and don't hold anything back!" Aqua shouted.

"Okay... I'm ready now... sorry Terra..." Ven finally complied.

Xehanort then fired multiple dark shots of darkness from his grey keyblade towards his opponents. Aqua used her barrier to protect herself from the attack but Ven was unable to dodge or deflect all of the shots aimed for him and was hit many times by the attack and was sent flying back towards the edge the platform.

"VEN!" Aqua was enraged now.

She charged at Xehanort, with keyblades in hand, and clashed with him. She was relentless against Xehanort. He was barely able to keep up with her, in fact, now HE was on the defensive. Again and again, the sound of keyblades where colliding over and over. Unable to even heal himself, Xehanort fell down to one knee as Aqua relentlessly struck his one keyblade against her two. She finally smacked his weapon out of his hands, and was about to finish this when Xehanort screamed and found his second wind of strength. He sent another huge shockwave of powerful dark energy and it sent Aqua flying to the side of the platform, only a few meters away from a stirring Ventus.

She saw that Xehanort had re-summoned his Dark Guardian behind him once more and, in a flash of great speed, appeared in front of her. The Guardian violently grabbed Aqua, incapacitating her, and squeezed her until she dropped her keyblades. She was about to concede defeat until she heard Ven...

"LET HER GO!" Ven commanded.

Before he even knew it, Ven had appeared between the two of them and used his keyblade, engulfed in light, to chop the Guardian's arms off, releasing Aqua, as she fell to the ground, unconscious. The Guardian roared in agony, now arm-less, as it disappeared once more, hopefully for good. Ven continued his attack on Xehanort who found it amusing of the boy's efforts. Ven and Xehanort now clashed keyblade to keyblade, Ven was giving it all he's got, now angered, but Xehanort was only toying with him.

Xehanort finally decided to get serious with Ven and put himself on the offensive. In one swift blow, he sent Ven flying across the room, gravely damaging him. Xehanort then pointed dark keyblade at the boy, too weak to move out of the way. He then fired a deadly beam of darkness at Ventus... it seemed like it was the end... Ven closed his eyes to accept his fate...

But Aqua... was not about to let that happen. With all the strength she could muster, she stepped in front of Ven and the path of the beam of dark energy and summoned her barrier...

...The energy beam was too powerful and it broke through her barrier...

...but the attack still never reached Ventus...

...instead it found another target who took the full force...

...After it was over... ...Ven could only watch... as Aqua fell to her knees...

...Then Xehanort watched as Aqua pulled out her Blue Wayfinder... and she clutched it to her heart as tears ran down her cheeks... and she finally collapsed...

* * *

**A/N- What could be the fates of our heroes now...? Don't forget to review and comment please. And the Next Chapter will be VERY soon, I promise.**


	19. Chapter 19: Earth, Water, and Wind

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 19: Earth, Water, and Wind

**Play the Darkness of the Unknown Phase 3 on a second tab.**

Everything seemed to slow down... Ven was still trying to process what had happened...

Aqua... sacrificed herself to save him... no... NO! It can't be! How did it come to this?!

"AQUA!" Ven called out to his non-responsive friend.

Xehanort had nothing to say only giving a smug smirk of victory at this feat. He was about to perform the same attack to finish off Ventus as well until, the boy himself began to glow with light!

Ven had found new strength and now stood on his own two feet. He was absolutely glowing! Ven then pulled out his green wayfinder and examined his friendship talisman. He clutched it the same way Aqua had done and suddenly the green wayfinder began to glow even brighter as it transformed into a keyblade, Master Keeper... Eraqus's keyblade had transferred to Ven now...

Ven now had two keyblades and he held them both backhand, still brilliantly glowing with light, he got into his battle stance to face off against Xehanort again, but this time alone, who then just began to steam off darkness to match Ven's light.

They both charged at each other with one goal in mind: to end this fight!

Ven slashed with his duel keyblades now and collided with Xehanort with a massive amount of energy. Colossal amounts of energy from light and darkness echoed and travelled across their battlefield. Light vs. Darkness...

Ven then threw Wayward Wind in a strike raid motion and Xehanort deflected it with ease. But then Ven instantly teleported in a flash of light and used Master Keeper to strike Xehanort multiple times until the silver-haired man had to leap back and heal himself with a cure spell. Neither of them were going to give an inch in the amount of power they were putting into their battle.

Xehanort then fired more shots of dark energy at Ven, who in turn responded with shots of light energy. They all collided with each other and they were both back to fighting without magic, now keyblade against keyblades. Over and over, the onslaught between the two carried on until they both realized that this very well could go on forever.

Xehanort then decided to engulf the whole arena that was entrapping them with barriers with darkness and everything had faded into blackness...

Ven instinctively found and ran to Aqua's body, his hope to keep it from being harmed further. Ven then saw that he was staring at hundreds if not thousands of energy balls frozen in place and they surrounded him in a dome made up of those energy balls.

Ven tried using a curaga spell on Aqua, but she was still unresponsive...

Xehanort appeared outside the dome and commanded the energy balls to attack Ven.

"Take this! Fire!"

They did as their master ordered and in groups; the energy balls came down from all sides to strike their targets. Ven had no escape and no choice but to stand his ground and protect his friend. He deflected every single energy ball that came down at them. Over and over, it seemed endless and Ven just kept spinning and deflecting the energy shots...

Ven was getting tired... he couldn't keep this up... he couldn't even get a chance to heal himself... his arms went heavy... and then everything went white...

Ven opened his blue eyes to see that he was back on the large oval platform they were still battling previously in. Xehanort then appeared in front of Ven again ready to fight some more.

Ven then instinctively pointed Master Keeper at Xehanort and it suddenly spurted out golden chains. These golden chains quickly snaked their way and wrapped themselves around Xehanort and as a result he dropped his own keyblade which then disappeared.

"This... can't... be..." Xehanort struggled in the chains of light.

Ven was stoic as he held Xehanort in place with the chains and then he used Wayward Wind and pointed it at Xehanort.

"...Xehanort! It's time to face the Light!" Ven declared.

Then Wayward Wind fired orange, blue, and green beams of energy which combined and tuned into a powerful tri-beam attack. Xehanort unfortunately was able to get an arm free from his restraints and re-summoned his keyblade and in response fired an energy beam of darkness. The two attacks collided with enormous forces!

As they were both giving it all they got, the golden chains began to glow even brighter as they were still wrapped around Xehanort. This had to weaken him, giving Ven the opportunity to push through! Suddenly, Xehanort himself began to glow with an orange hue instead of a darker one... Terra was fighting back now...

This was the moment... to end it all...

It felt like Ven's wasn't even controlling his body anymore, but he did the one thing that felt natural for him to achieve victory...

Ven pulled on the Master Keeper keyblade and ordered it to retract its chains to its source...

Xehanort was still attached to the chains as he was violently jerked towards the boy because of the shrinking length of the chains. As the distance between them decreased, their collision of attacks got even more intense, to the point that they were both engulfed by the light that it created...

But then the energy attack imploded with a massive shockwave of light and they were both eclipsed by the implosion... everything went white...

* * *

Ven groggily got back... he noticed he still had both keyblades in his hands... he observed that all of the barriers were gone and that the chains of Master Keeper were still attached to the unconscious Xehanort lying on his back a few feet away from him.

The boy then noticed that the golden chains not only warped around his opponent, but the chains ingrained themselves into his chest. Instinctively, Ven pulled on the chains with all of his might to release them from his body. But as they chains were expelled from his opponent's chest, it also ripped away an orb of light that was trapped its clutches.

And like it was a fairy tale story come true, the man that was lying next to Ven... his hair turned from silver-grey to brown... he was still unconscious but...

...Terra was back.

Suddenly, the orb of light was released from the chains which had now disappeared. The orb of light was quickly shrouded and engulfed in a cloud of darkness. Then the darkness formed into an all-too-familiar and unwelcoming person... Master Xehanort landed on the ground before Ven as he quickly fell to his hands and knees in defeat...

"This... this is impossible! ...How could I be defeated by some mere friendship!?" Master Xehanort pounded on the ground in frustration.

"...Because our bonds with each other can overcome anything..." Terra answered and awoke.

"Terra!" Ven smiled and gave his friend a hug as he helped him on his feet.

"...You... Curse you! How dare you... My ambitions... my dreams... will all go unanswered... never to be achieved... Kingdom Hearts..." Master Xehanort coveted.

"What do we do with him now, Terra?" Ven asked.

"...I said you would pay, Xehanort, and you will..." Terra said in contempt.

"Hehehehe, you still haven't learned anything have you boy?" Master Xehanort smirked as he gave an evil glare to them.

"No... I have learned something..." Terra retorted.

Terra then summoned his Earthshaker keyblade and Ven dismissed Master Keeper and followed suit with Terra as they both pointed their keyblades upward.

"I can accept my darkness... but... now I will always choose... LIGHT!" Terra proclaimed.

"LIGHT!" Ven joined in.

Another intense brightness shined brightly from their keyblades and Master Xehanort could not take it... it was just too much for his weakened and aged body...

"...Light... but why...?" Master Xehanort weakly scorned as the brightness actually obliterated him into nothingness...

He was finally gone...

Terra and Ven dismissed their light attack and their keyblades as their triumph turned into sadness...

**Play the Destiny's Union Theme on a second tab.**

Ven quickly ran back to Aqua's body and tried to revive her as she tried to revive him, but Terra was frozen in place in disbelief as he watched him futilely attempt to heal their best friend...

"...What have I done...? Aqua..." Terra regretted as tears ran down his face.

"Terra! Help me!" Ven desired for his friend's assistance.

Terra walked over and knelt down next to her, as she was lying on her back, and with Ven on the opposite side of her. As Ven continued his best to use heal spells of any kind that could work... but then hope began to lessen in his eyes... and he stopped trying... and the blond boy just began to silently grieve and cry over his friend.

...Terra could only confess to the blue-haired girl before him...

"...You never gave up on us... you never gave up on me... I'm so sorry Aqua..." Terra sobbed. "...Ever since the Master brought you to our home... I've always admired you..."

Terra then wrapped Aqua in his arms and picked her up so that her face was inches away from his own...

"Please... please come back..." Terra begged.

Ven could only watch in awe as Terra met his lips with Aqua's in a kiss... It looked so... blissful... so natural...

Then Ven's heart skipped a beat when he saw Aqua return the kiss and move her hand to caress Terra's cheek! She was alive!

"AQUA! You're okay!" Ven jumped in happiness.

Terra separated the kiss and realized that he was now staring into those beautiful ocean blue eyes that now gave him peace. Aqua and Terra smiled at each other and then blushed at the position they were in. But then they were both tackled by an elated Ventus who just wanted to hug them both. They all fell to the ground and the next thing they knew they all started to laugh. The three friends were finally reunited...

Then all three of them pulled out their Wayfinders and marveled at their unity...

* * *

Every one of their friends came by to say goodbye to the three keyblade heroes in Radiant Garden. There in the Town Square, Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Merlin, Scrooge McDuck, and even a little red-haired girl, Kairi, and her grandmother showed up.

"I thank you for doing the city such a rightful service, farewell." Ansem waved them off and so did Ienzo.

"Come back and visit again, you'll always be welcomed here. Got it memorized?" Lea grinned.

"For the last time... I'm sure they got it memorized." Isa added.

"I'll tell Yen Sid what happened then I'll help ya out later." Mickey smiled.

Aqua then noticed Kairi ran up to her with some more flowers and, strangely, she felt her heart tug at the little girl, so she kept this in mind and accepted the flowers once again with a smile.

"Come on boys, we got a lot of work to do." Aqua playfully ordered.

Terra and Ven nodded in agreement as they all summoned their armor and Gliders, their goal: to restore the Land of Departure to what it once was and to continue its traditions.

They all said their goodbyes and good lucks as all three of them finally departed for home... their best memories still to come.

* * *

**A/N- When did I ever imply this was going to have a bad ending? NOPE:) And there you go you TerQua shippers, I'm sure you enjoyed that part;) So yeah, Ven saved the day! Also, don't worry, I'm going to add a short epilogue after this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Keep up them reviews, comments, and why not fav this story while you're at it?:)  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**The Blue Wayfinder**

Chapter 20: Epilogue

It had been so long since Master Xehanort's defeat, and with the Light and Darkness now in balance, they've enjoyed every minute of it.

Upon arrival, they were able to restore the Land of Departure from its transformed state to its former glory.

And much to their surprise and delight, due to the resurrection of his home world and a bit of magic, Master Eraqus was re-awakened from Terra's heart and alongside Aqua resided over the Land as Masters.

About a year later, Terra and Ventus finally graduated with their Mark of Mastery and almost immediately went out to find their successors and make them their new apprentices as promised.

Mickey and Yen Sid visited often, and Yen Sid even told Aqua of girl that she must train in the ways of the Keyblade.

Eventually, we arrive at the present, the first anniversary... of their grand adventure.

* * *

It was dinner time at the Land of Departure and the table had nine place mats and chairs. The kid apprentices, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, sat on one side, while Ven, Aqua, and Terra, sat on the other side of the table. Eraqus, Yen Sid, and Mickey, took the remaining seats and they all began their feast wholeheartedly.**  
**

After dinner was done, Yen Sid enchanted the broomsticks to clean the dishes, and then Sora pointed out of the window.

"Look a meteor shower!" He shouted in glee.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi excused themselves from the table and ran out of the Castle to observe the shooting stars, and Eraqus, Mickey, and Yen Sid respectively went to the throne room.

"Ven? Can you join them?" Aqua kindly asked.

"Sure, aren't you coming?" Ven said.

"We'll catch up." Terra answered.

"Don't take too long you two~" The blond joked.

Ven left to accompany their apprentices, leaving Terra and Aqua blushing and alone in the dining room. They both got up and walked over to the window.

"So... Master Terra? What are your plans for tonight~?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Hmm, well I guess it depends... what are yours~?" Terra playfully replied.

"What about we start with this night under the stars?" Aqua suggested.

"Sounds good." Terra agreed.

Then they both held hands and interlocked their fingers as they made their way outside...

"Hey Aqua."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you saved us both from the Realm of Darkness?" Terra inquired.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Why?"

"Why did you risk it? We could have both been lost..."

"I... I don't know... It was just a snap decision... But why are you asking me this now?"

"I was just curious... I'm glad you did though~" Terra stole a kiss from Aqua's lips.

"It was definitely worth it... in the end..." She approved in content.

She then peacefully rested her head onto Terra's shoulder as they continued their way down the stairs to join the others under the beautiful night sky...

* * *

**A/N- And we draw this story to a close. Sorry if the epilogue seemed short, I really think it wraps up tale well enough though. So...how was it? What did you guys think? I would love to see your responses. And if you guys agree, add this story to your favorites:)**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and support you all have been giving me, definitely went over my expectations with this story:)**

**Also, for those of you that wish for a sequel to this story... I'll do it! But please give me some time to start it up because I need to formulate another plot-line which could take a while and I want to try to write some other stuff.**

**And stay tuned for some my other future stories, I got some good ideas. Until next time, keep on reading!  
**


End file.
